How Do You Spell Love?
by IsshiNene
Summary: Twenty-six letters. Twenty-six themes. Twenty-six one-shots about the lives of Isshiki Satoshi and Kinokuni Nene! Ratings are subject to change.
1. A is for Alarm

After writing a bunch of one-shots, I thought I might as well try to put them all in one place :) So yes, this is the A-Z challenge for Isshiki and Nene! I was inspired by Armageddon Angel who wrote "Natsu and Lucy: From A to Z" on FF, so thank you so much for that fic!

Also inspired by that author, let's make this a game! Reviewers who can guess the word/theme for the next letter will get points. For whoever wins by the end, I'll write a story dedicated to them on a subject of their choice for this couple!

* * *

 **AN:** This is a small continuation of "Yuki No Hana (Snow Flowers)". Please read it if you would like more context. Enjoy!

 **#**

 **A is for Alarm:**

 **I Don't Mind Waking Up To You**

 **#**

It took Isshiki a moment to realize that his blind taps on the screen of his phone wouldn't stop the repetitive ringing, for this time, it was a phone call and not the seven a.m. alarm that he had already pressed snooze on twice. Deciding it was too much effort to silence his phone, he simply let it continue, hoping the caller would just give up. He rolled over to press his face into the soft linen of the pillows, resting his folded arms underneath for added support, all in an attempt to grab a few more minutes of sleep and hide from the streak of daylight breaking from the crack in the hotel curtains he failed to close all the way and the annoying, repetitive ringtone.

One ring. Two rings. Then three, four, five… The calls never seemed to cease. _Damn it._

He inhaled deeply through his nose and sighed. "Nngh," Isshiki complained as he outstretches his half-asleep arm overcome with the sensation of pins and needles, blindly searching for his phone on the nightstand again. Feeling the hard plastic case, he dragged it closer and pulled it carelessly from the table, disconnecting the charging cable while knocking over whatever laid in its path in the process. Finally, he shifted positions, turning his neck to the source of the vibrations in his hand and resting the side of his face against the pillow. Not even bothering to check the caller ID, he swiped his thumb against the screen and raised the phone lazily to his ear, letting his eyes rest while his mouth mindlessly did rest of the work.

"Uh, hello?" Isshiki spoke with a gruff voice, still thick with drowsiness. He was also sure the audible click of his tongue could be heard as he separated his it from the roof of his mouth; moving his jaw. "Isshiki Satoshi speaking…" He waited but no response came from the other line. _Ah, maybe they hung up already. Thank god I can go back to-_

"ARE YOU STILL IN BED! WAKE UP, IDIOT!" The clear icy voice of hers scolded, causing him to move his phone away from his ear, wincing at the sudden sound. His hazy cyan eyes snapped open, feeling the tiredness slowly melting away at the sound of her voice, even if that voice was yelling at him. He lazily sat himself up, resting his bare back against the wooden headboard while he readjusted his grip on his phone.

"Nene?" Isshiki asked hesitantly, still sort of dazed and confused. With his free hand, he reached over to turn the lamp on and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes while he squinted at the sudden brightness in the room.

"Who else would it be, stupid?"

Glancing towards the nightstand, he focused on the red block numbers on the digital clock. _7:18 a.m._ "What are you still doing up? Isn't it like…" Feeling that he did not have the mental capacity at the moment to perform time zone conversions, he decided to broaden his question. "-late over there?"

"The real question is why aren't you getting ready? You're going to be late, aren't you?" He heard the faint ruffling of sheets and wondered if she was preparing for bed. "And yes, it's 11 at night here, but I thought I would try to call you anyways."

He smiled briefly at her gesture of calling first. He appreciated her staying up after work to call him, but it worried him that she would go out of her way to do so, knowing she had her own schedule to upkeep as well. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He shot a question back to her. "Don't you have to wake up early tomorrow for opening?"

She couldn't help but scoff into the phone, "Yeah, but I can actually wake up on the first alarm." He couldn't see her face, but he could almost imagine a smirk on it; _that was such a "Nene" response._

"Hey, I can!" He defended playfully, missing their little exchanges like this. "I don't know if you forgot, but I'm an early riser too! It's just all these time zones are messing me up." He laughed.

She paused again. Only her soft breaths along the line kept Isshiki informed that she was still there. "Nene?"

"Did your flight arrive late last night?" She asked softly.

"Mm, I arrived at LAX at around one. Customs was a nightmare. I don't understand how so many people were there at that hour!" He confirmed. "Hey, is everything alright?" He stretched slightly, bring his knee up to rest his elbow on it.

"I should be asking you that. You're getting enough sleep...right?"

"Oh ho," he chuckled, "are you perhaps, worried about me?"

"What? No!" Nene exclaimed. "I just- I just want to make you're doing your job correctly. It's for an important organization after all!"

"Hm? Is that why you stayed up so late? Because you were worried about my job?" He teased. "Not that I'm complaining though, getting to wake up to you and all."

"Sh- Shut up! God, you're lucky I can only yell at you over the phone or else I would be shoving you off the bed!"

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that either, Nene-chan!" He couldn't help but imagine her flustered face; how cute she looks when she's all worked up and embarrassed.

He heard her sigh before speaking, "Honestly, you're so stupid, Isshiki."

Now, his lips upturned at the thought of her pouting face. "The stupidest." He replied, laughing slightly. The conversation went silent for a while. It didn't bother him though. In actuality, it comforted him knowing some part of her was with him despite being half a world apart, even if it was just transmitted waves over some device. In the meantime, his grin slowly shifted to a sad smile. "I miss you, Nene. I wish you were here with me." He confessed.

Those six months apart were rough. As he had gotten busier conducting evaluations and giving seminars, the calls became less frequent and shorter. All the flights, extreme time differences, schedule conflicts, missed calls here and unreplied texts there. Don't get him wrong though. The job was and still is an amazing opportunity, but the distance was taking a toll, and he wasn't sure if he could keep it up for another six months.

It took a while for her to respond simply with the words "me too." But he could tell by the choppiness of those two syllables that she was having a tough time as well. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. "But I'm fine, okay? Focus on what you need to do. We're already halfway through so… Just enjoy this experience and don't think too much about things. I'll still be here." She said with confidence, reassuring him.

"As expected of Nene-chan." He breathed in awe, proud of her resolve.

"Well then, I should let you get ready. You don't need to be any more late than you already are."

"Mm." They both paused, not sure who unwillingly would end the conversation first. Ultimately, the responsibility fell on Nene.

"Good morning, Isshiki."

"Good night, Nene."

 **#**


	2. B is for Bridal

**#**

 **B is for Bridal:**

 **Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

 **#**

 _Something Old_

"Mother, isn't this a _Western_ tradition?" puzzled Nene as she watched her mother place the gold, ornate _kanzashi_ in her hair.

"But you look so beautiful, dear." Her mother replied, gently fixing the pieces into place. "These were your grandmother's when she got married. She gave them to me and now I'm giving them to you. There you go, something old." The older woman stepped back from the mirror, admiring her arrangement and stunning daughter.

Nene moved her head slowly from side-to-side, watching the gold tassels and milky beads sway with her movements. The two pins in the back were like delicately crafted bouquets: small gold plated flowers mixed with orange glass-blown beads. Ornamental tassels of gold thread hung below, while silver cranes nested on the top. Like the back ones, the front accessories matched. However, they were smaller and rested perfectly on the curve of her hair. They hung like butterflies kissing Nene's forehead- with short golden chains bearing white teardrop beads on the ends. The central piece was a black comb with metallic edging. The semi-circle rested neatly between where the head and the bun met, and like the hairpins, silver cranes flew side by side on the front.

It really was an immaculate display of beauty: understated enough to represent the bride's maturity, but enchanting enough to show the wonders of youth.

"Thank you, mother. It's beautiful." Nene smiled gently at the older woman.

"Ah, too bad it gets covered by the _wataboshi_." Her mother complained. "But I guess this will just be something between us women." She laughed slightly.

* * *

 _Something New_

"Doesn't our daughter look like a doll." Her mother awed, hands clasped to her chest while she stood by her husband.

"Quite beautiful. A gem." He replied. The two were standing by the _shoji_ screens, watching the two maids helping Nene into her _shiromuku._ Step-by-step, through all the paddings, layers, and ties, the vision of a young bride in white emerged.

"What do you think, dear? You're giving your precious daughter away to another man." Nene's mother teased.

"Yes, but I guess I also introduced them in the first place." The two doting parents laughed, reminiscing about the childhood of the bride and groom.

"Father. Mother. _Please_." Nene begged them to stop, face flushed at her parent's comments. She outstretched her arms, allowing the two women to weave in and around her body, tying the _obi_ in place.

"Nene, your mother and I have a gift. Think of it as our blessing for you and Satoshi-kun." She watched confused as her father left the room, turning right down the halls. She heard the footsteps travel farther and farther, ultimately hearing the sound of the sliding doors. She looked questioningly towards her mother for a clue, though all she could offer was her giddiness of excitement.

Moments later her father returned. Resting on the sleeves of his _kuromontsuki_ was a neatly folded _uchikake_. "We want you to have this." He said, handing the piece for the two maids to unveil. Nene marveled speechless at the _kimono_ , gently touching the heavy brocade and ivory silk crane embroidery along its entirety. She ran her fingers across the fabric, admiring every stitch and detail.

"Father," She said wide-eyed, looking up to her parents in disbelief.

"Your mother liked the cranes."

"Nene, cranes are good symbols for a long and happy marriage!" She chirped.

"It's stunning." Nene breathed, still in disbelief in the presence of such a masterpiece. "But, you two really didn't have to-"

"Like we said," He cut her off, "It's our blessing for you two. We wish you happiness."

* * *

 _Something Borrowed_

"Rindou-senpai, I'm really not supposed to wear jewelry..." Nene complained as the redhead was currently trying to secure the clasp of the necklace around her.

"Ah, I won't yell at you today since it's your big day and all, but it's 'Rindou,' Nene, just Rindou!" She corrected the bride. "Besides, no one can see it anyways! It'll be tucked under all your freaking layers!" Rindou joked, patting Nene on the shoulder.

Before Rindou hid the piece under her _kimono_ , she admired the necklace in her palm. The single white pearl felt cool and heavy against her touch; the soft lighting reflecting off the silky surface. The thin, gold chain hung low on her neck, laying slightly above her breastbone. "Pretty ain't it! I found it when Tsukasa and I went mussel farming in China. I got it made into a necklace." Her senpai said proudly.

"Why are you letting me borrow this?" _Seriously, why is everyone giving me stuff today?_

"Because you need something borrowed, silly! But let's get this clear, it's _borrowed_. I want it back. So take good care of it and return it to me when you two lovebirds come back from your honeymoon. Okay!" Rindou smirked, winking playfully at Nene in the mirror.

* * *

 _Something Blue_

"Ah wait! Kinokuni-senpai!" Megumi called, turning the corner of the hall with Erina in tow. Nene and Rindou, along with Nene's parents were getting ready to leave the preparation rooms and head towards the gardens where the ceremony was to take place. That is, until the two women came by.

"Tadokoro-san? Nakiri-san? What are you two doing inside, shouldn't you be at the venue?" Nene asked, surprised.

Megumi and Erina approached the party out of breath and hunched over, trying their best to recover from the run. "Kinokuni-senpai, your house is so big." Megumi huffed. Nene scanned the two, noticing a small piece of folded fabric in both of their hands.

"Ah! You two are just in time! Thank you, thank you!" Rindou came up from behind Nene to pat the two on the back. "I asked them to add a little something blue to your _tabi_ socks. Man, these Shinto weddings are so one colored! These were the only things I could think of. Thank god these two can embroider on such late notice."

"When she says 'late notice', it means she only gave us an hour to do it." Erina countered. "Anyways, let us help you into these, senpai." The blonde smiled, kneeling to help the bride.

"Nakiri-san! Tadokoro-san! There is no need to kneel! Please, I can do it myself!" Nene said exasperatedly, waving her hands frantically for the two to rise.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone," Erina commented, "But it's your wedding day and it's the least we can do for everything you and Isshiki-senpai have done for us."

Hesitantly, Nene lifted her foot slightly; first her left, then her right, as the two helped remove her existing _tabi_ and replaced it with the new ones with two, small, blue flowers (resembling that of forget-me-nots) embroidered on the edge where her pinky toe was. She smiled slightly, looking down at her socks, and then to the three women in front of her.

"There you go, Nene! All set!" Rindou cheered. "Ready to get married?"

* * *

The small procession followed the beauty in white down the halls of her childhood home. Arriving at the _genkan_ , she carefully slipped on her _zori_ sandal and prepared herself to exit through those sliding doors and enter her wedding.

 _Something old. Thank you, Grandmother, Mother. The hairpins are stunning._

 _Something new. Father. Mother. I couldn't have imagined myself in something as beautiful as this uchikake. Thank you for your blessing._

 _Something borrowed. Rindou-senpai, I promise I'll take good care of your necklace. Thank you for always being there._

 _Something blue. Tadokoro-san. Nakiri-san. I'm sorry Rindou-senpai made you two go through so much. But the little blue embroidered flowers really made me smile. Thank you._

With a deep breath, she proceeded forward, ready to start the ceremony.

 **#**

 **AN:** If you were wondering, here is my inspiration for the hairpin and uchikake description: /ycw26qys and /yblmnaqq (type the tinyurl address in front of the slashes).

It was so hard to write this "western tradition" and still try to keep it in line with traditional Shinto styles. Like, the "something borrowed" and "something blue" part really messed me up. Rindou's thinking was exactly mine! Will I ever actually write their wedding ceremony… Probably not, but I can hint at all the minor details of it. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review :)


	3. C is for Change

**AN:** Prompt from isshikuni on Tumblr. A little something that's more playful. Thank you!

 **#**

 **C is for Change:**

 **New Look, New Me**

 **#**

Turning the corner down the hall, Nene entered the luxurious lounge space reserved for Elite Ten members; exactly where she thought she would find _them_. Checking the order of her paperwork one final time, she walked into the boys' meeting, silently distracted by the stack of forms in her hand and slightly impatient with all the work she still had to finish.

The organization of the details pertaining to the influx of Shokugeki matches had fallen of course, on the third years. Hence, the meeting between the three male students in the lounge; arguing over paperwork, forms, and stupid logistics. She was invited to join them, but she instantly turned them down. After all, she would be suffocated in a room full of so much stupidity.

All three were seated around the glass coffee table. Isshiki and Eizan were slouching on the couch; typing away on their laptops as their tea in the porcelain cups slowly grew colder. Across from them, Kuga sat in the leather armchair, twirling his phone on his fingers while he ranted about how much work the headmaster was giving them.

She entered quietly, not bothering to announce her presence or state her interruption. Deciding she didn't have time to waste, she got straight to the point. "Are you guys done with your forms?" She said, stopping in front of the group. Nene continued to focus her attention on counting the forms while she proceeded to talk. "I need to know the list of participants. Can you separate them by class, gender and-" She cut herself off, noticing the lack of Kuga's annoying voice and keyboard clicks, as well as the uncomfortable stare from all three of them on her. Nene halted her counting, finally looking up to be met with three dumbfounded faces. "What?" She asked confused.

"What… _Happened?_ " Kuga said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Nene scowled, narrowing her eyes.

Kuga raised his arm and pointed towards Nene accusingly, "Your hair. Your glasses."

Nene's hand flew up to the pink frames of her glasses, adjusting them slightly. She let out a huff realizing what they were just now noticing. "Yeah thanks, Midget, for pointing out the obvious. I got new glasses and let my hair down. Now can I have your paperwork so I can finish mine?" insulted Nene, rolling her eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT, PIGTAILS?!" Kuga shouted, jolting up furious at the comment.

"Nice nickname. But at least I can change my hair, you'll forever be vertically challenged." Nene quipped.

"HA?!"

Meanwhile, Isshiki transferred the computer from his lap to the table, stretching slightly and leaning forward in interest. "I've never seen you with long hair like that." He smiled, tilting his head a bit. "I think it suits you Kinokuni-kun. Don't you think so Eizan-kun?" Isshiki turned towards Eizan.

The businessman, who was over his second of surprise from her sudden appearance sighed, turning his attention back to the laptop. "Do you really care for my opinion?" Eizan asked monotoned.

"No." She replied frankly.

"That settles it because I really don't care." He replied just as blunt, resuming his earlier tasks.

"Well, I think you're trying too hard, Pigtails. You'll never get a guy with that kind of cold personality." Kuga taunted, smug with his insult.

"Kuga, just die."

"THERE IT IS!"

"What made you change your look?" Isshiki carried the conversation on, as if totally unaffected by the banter from Kuga. She slackened her hand with the forms to her side, shifting her weight to her left leg to rest her other hand on her hip. She sighed, debating whether she should answer the question.

"I got a new prescription and they stopped carrying my normal frames. The new ones don't match the braids." She reasoned. That had all be true, yes. Her optometrist _had_ told her she needed new glasses. The store _did_ stop offering her favorite pair. And yes, the new frames _didn't_ suit her pigtails. But she would be lying if those were her only reasons for the change.

If she had to be honest, Nene needed a new look, a new sense of self. Ever since the Regiment de Cuisine a couple of months ago, she had felt _lost_ ; unsatisfied with her methods and work. She picked herself up enough to win a seat back on the council, but she wanted a change. _She_ wanted to change. And with everything going on within her internally, she thought she might as well switch up her appearance too.

"Thank god, those old frames were terrible." Eizan interjected, joining the conversation again.

"Like you're one to talk! Those square frames don't exactly make you look any less barbaric." Nene sneered.

"Say that again. I dare you." Eizan threatened, lifting his chin causing a glare to hit off his glasses.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The Chinese cuisine chef chanted, much to Isshiki's dismay.

"God, why am I even explaining myself to you idiots."

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Isshiki laughed playfully. "Well, I think you look cute, Kinokuni-kun." He said, propping his elbow on the arm of the sofa, resting his head against it. He looked at her with those soft blue eyes that annoyed her so much in the past; reading through her simple answers so easily. She _knew_ he was aware of exactly why she changed, and it drove her insane knowing he withheld his mouth from mentioning _for her sake_.

"Cu- Cute!?" Nene stammered, both extremely uncomfortable from his attentiveness to her, but also incredibly overwhelmed by his simple remark.

"Mm," Isshiki confirmed, nodding his head playfully with his signature grin. "It brings out your pretty hair and eyes. You should wear it like that more often."

"Okay, can you two stop flirting. It's gross." Kuga cringed, pretending to gag.

"SHUT UP!" Nene scolded, taking a few steps back.

"It's called complimenting, Kuga-kun. You two might want to learn how to do it.

"SHUT UP, ISSHIKI!" The Eizan and Kuga turned towards the brunette, choosing to pick a fight with him now. The simple meeting had now turned into a giant insult fest.

"Whatever!" Nene interrupted their argument, gaining their attention again. "Are you done with the paperwork or not!"

"Ah, we're working on it right now." Isshiki replied, picking up his laptop again and settling back into the cushions.

She squeezed her eyes together, massaging her temple. "Just get it done before the meeting. I can't do my part unless you idiots finish! Here!" She shoved the stack of forms to Isshiki, to which he hesitantly grabbed. "These are the facility logistics."

With that she spun on her heels, both annoyed and extremely flustered. Before she completely walked out of the room Isshiki called to her. "Kinokuni-kun!" At the mention of her name, she looked over her shoulder. "Thanks." He smiled.

Sharply turning her head, she continued on her way out, pacing past the open door and into the empty hallways. Once she was safely out of view, she halted her strides in the middle of the path. Raising her hand to her rapidly beating heart, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Her other hand softly ran her fingers through her hair, tucking the loose strand behind her ears.

 _Cute?_ She furrowed her brows together. _He said I look cute?_

 **#**

 **AN:** Really excited for letter D! It's like one of my favorite headcanons! I can't wait to write it so, look forward to it :)


	4. D is for Dance

**AN:** If you read my other works, this is set between "It's Always Sweeter After Making Up" and "An Untimely Visit". The story has nothing to do with the manga: Kiss Me at the Stroke of Midnight, just saying… I just like the title.

 **#**

 **D is for Dance:**

 **Kiss Me at the Stroke of Midnight**

 **#**

The cool autumn breeze blew the crisp air with promises of winter across the garden and through Nene's hair. The changing leaves of the Japanese maple; the fibrous edges of the pink _Nadeshiko_ ; and the tiny, yellow clusters of _Ominaeshi_ flowers swayed in the wind, keeping Nene company along with the quiet of the night.

Nene pulled her bare arms closer to her body, running her hands lightly over her chilled skin. She leaned slightly against the wooden railing of the gazebo, overlooking the faint glimmer of the city lights below the private property resting on the hill where she stood. Closing her eyes, she accepted and welcomed the peace and quiet of the moon and stars, rejecting the loudness of the party inside.

* * *

The task for the 93rd generation first-years was simple: cater a ball of roughly 1,000 guests. Lucky for them, it was quite a relaxed assignment compared to their training camp. The ball served as a social gathering - a "dance" the girls liked to call it - for the remaining upperclassmen following their exams, as well as invited guests, staff and Tootsuki alumni. And since it was hosted by the gracious Nakiri Erina, the headmaster had made it mandatory for the best chefs Tootsuki has to offer: the Elite Ten, to make an appearance.

"Mandatory" was a rather strict word to describe the invitation. It wasn't like she _had_ to force them to go. After all, Soma and Kuga were already placing bets on who could eat the most, Alice kept bothering Ryo and Hayama to take her, Eizan wanted to talk business with some of the guests, and Megumi asked Takumi and Isami if they wanted to tag along with the rest of the Polar Star dorm residents. Everyone seemed to have pre-planned arrangements, except _those two._

It would be assumed that couples would go to the dance together, right? That would be true, except technically they weren't out as a couple yet. An entire month into their "secret" relationship and on the surface level, it appeared as if it were the same old dynamic between the two. However, no one noticed the dates, the sideways glances towards one another, the after-school meetings, him calling her "Nene" when they were alone, and her standing a bit closer to him than usual when they would walk home together. And they wanted to keep it that way… for now. So that meant they had both had come to a mutual agreement to attend the ball as if they were _single._

So here stood Nene: alone, besides the large glass paneled window, attempting to avoid the attention of her annoying classmates. The loud, social mumblings of the guests in the room cumulated to one mass of indistinguishable voices, making Nene even further disinterested in the event. She scanned the ornate ballroom: the grand archways, glittery dresses, rusty gold crown molding, and white marble steps until she settled her attention on the crowd of women chatting it up with _her boyfriend_. Among his peers, Isshiki definitely garnered the most eyes with his prince-like appearance and youthful charm. The brunette kept his mess of loose curls, but rather than prancing around in a naked apron, he donned an immaculate buttoned white jacket with a black satin lapel, showing off his broad shoulders. His collar was sharp around his neck, accompanied by a black bowtie. Small silver cufflinks held the fabric in place while the black tuxedo trousers contrasted perfectly with his coat, but matched the shine of his leather loafers.

Nene didn't consider herself _jealous_ per say, nor did she believe he was paying those hopeful ladies any attention, but it was irritating to not only be forced to attend this waste-of-her-time party but have to also watch him talk with everyone but her. _I'm getting a taste of my own medicine, aren't I?_ She rolled her eyes.

She observed the way his eyes would wrinkle when he played his oh-so-easy and carefree grin; how his eyebrows would raise in curiosity; the perfect straightness of his posture and low shoulders; the subtle movements of his throat as he would tell some stupid joke that would make the ladies giggle; the way his-

"Kinokuni-san,"

She snapped back to reality, realizing she had been _staring_. A light pink dusted her cheeks as she caught herself in her actions, but she recovered quickly and turned her attention to her classmate in front of her. "Uh, yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" The fellow third-year asked. He didn't particularly look familiar to her, nor did she really bother to remember his name. The male held out his hand as an invitation, obviously expecting her to take it.

"No." The cold eyes of the ninth seat squinted, "I'd rather remain alone. Please excuse me." She turned her shoulder to leave, having felt she thoroughly rejected him.

"Wait!" He reached out to grab her wrist, catching Nene by surprise. Turning back to glance at his hold on her and then to him, she hardly had time to reply before he was dragging her to the center dance floor.

"H- Hey! Let go!" She commanded. _The nerve of this guy._

"Come on, Kinokuni! Just a short dance!"

She continued to protest, pulling back but the guy kept pushing forward. Nene couldn't put up much of a struggle; her heels hardly gave her any traction on the smooth flooring. She was being led through the crowded room while only a few noticed the commotion between the two. Of course, one of them being Isshiki Satoshi. Although engaged in conversation, he had been keeping an unsuspecting eye on the green haired girl throughout the night. So when he noticed her gone from her previous position, and furthermore hears her voice in distress, he can't help but pull away from his small repetitive talks of gossip and rumors.

"Excuse me," he interrupts, turning away to head to the source of the commotion.

Isshiki hears her complaints first. Then sees the wisp of her dress within the cracks of space between the sea of people. He makes it a good ten feet from her when he sees her left foot slip on the fabric of her dress, causing her to lose balance. He notices her hand being pulled, whoever was guiding her completely unaware of her current unsteadiness.

A _crash_.

A _clang._

A _yell_.

The brunette pauses, observing the scene from a distance:

"Kinokuni-senpai! Are you alright?" The second-year female called, quickly helping herself up and lending a hand to Nene.

"I'm fine," Nene hissed, ignoring the girl's hand to help herself up on her own. She snapped her head towards the offender, glaring at the guy with eyes intent on murder. Reading his impending death in her stare, he quickly fled the scene before she could kill him.

"Kinokuni-senpai, I'm so sorry! Your dress…" She felt the wetness of her chest, identifying the liquid as luckily just water.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Nene sighed, trying her best to clean her dress. "It's my fault for bumping into you. I apologize for causing such a commotion." She bowed deeply before excusing herself, so irritated she failed to see Isshiki in the crowd.

Dabbing the napkins to her chest, she tried her best to dry the water that absorbed into the fabric. Within the restrooms, she looked into the mirror to assess the damage. She tucked in the tousled pieces of hair back into place and readjusted the straps of her dress.

 _Screw this_. Nene mentally cursed, scowling back at her reflection. _Tonight can't get any worse._

She heard faint feminine voices echo within the tiled restroom, to which she resumed her posture and stoic face.

"Isn't he really cute?"

"And he is the second seat! Talk about the total package!"

"You think he has a girlfriend?" The students gossiped, passing Nene by the sinks.

"He came alone, didn't he? That means he's single."

"You're right! Should I ask him out?"

"You should! You should!"

The girls laughed and squealed in delight at the thought of Isshiki, much to Nene's annoyance. _I take that back, it can. I'll just tell Nakiri I'm not feeling well._ Before she could settle on the idea of leaving early, she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch. A text from Isshiki:

"You seem to be having fun XD. Meet me outside by the gazebo in the back garden a quarter to midnight." _What now?_ She huffed.

* * *

"Sorry for making you wait. I didn't think it would be this cold." Isshiki surprised her from behind, breaking her daze as he placed his jacket over her shoulders.

She jumped at the sudden presence of another, almost making the jacket fall. Here he was, in front of her in nothing but a thin button-up dress shirt protecting him from the chill. She pulled the warmth of his coat closer to her chest, wondering how he wasn't shivering. "What do you want, Isshiki? Someone will see us."

"Don't worry, no one will see us." He laughed at her straightforwardness. "This part of the garden is hidden from view."

His eyes wandered from her face, taking her entire formal appearance in. Now, unlike her peers who wore flashy wear, Nene opted for a simple look; prioritizing her desire to avoid the attention of people as much as possible. She wore a neat A-line, burgundy, floor-length evening dress. The fabric hung from sleeveless straps on her shoulders while it hugged her bust. The deep wine color and sweetheart neckline displayed her perfect, doll-like porcelain skin. The overlapping gathering and draping within the dress added line and flow, elongating and thinning her features rather than creating curves, giving her an elegant and natural appearance. Her ash green hair had been put up in a twisted low bun, allowing her bangs to frame her face. Glasses were traded to contacts and pale pink lip gloss covered her naked lips.

"You look… Beautiful." He said, breathless.

"It's a simple dress." Nene disagreed.

"True, but that's precisely why you stand out. The isn't what's beautiful, you are."

Nene shifts her eye contact from his deep blue eyes as a red flush covers her face. "You look..well." She begins, hesitantly "But I assume you're already aware of that." She adds the snarky comment in defensive reflex, although it's useless against him.

"Thanks." Isshiki smiles, adjusting his grip on the item in his right hand.

"What are you holding?" Nene inquires, gesturing towards the object.

"Oh this, I brought it for you." He lifts up the flower blossom and ribbon, reaching for her hand as he secures it to her wrist. "I'm glad it matches the dress."

Nene watches his fingers delicately tie the ribbon, softening her eyes (which have been cold all evening) at the paperlike petals overlapping in a full, concentric pattern.

"A camellia…" She whispers.

"Mm, I was going to give you a _red_ one but…" He trails off, evaluating his response. "The pink ones mean longing."

"Longing?" Nene repeats, looking up to him for further explanation. Although he had finished tying the corsage, his fingers still lingered on hers. She didn't seem to mind though, the odd warmth of it was comforting.

"You have no idea how much I want to show you off and spin you around on that dance floor. Especially with all those guys asking you to dance."

She couldn't help but scoff, "Like you're one to talk."

They both paused for a moment, letting silence fill the air. She felt a bit guilty at her previous comments as she saw his eyes downcast to her wrists. "Sorry, it probably made you uncomfortable, huh?" He slowly removed his hands, letting her arm rest by her sides again.

"No, it's fine." She sighs. "We agreed to this earlier. I'm the one that wants to keep this a secret anyways. I just… I don't need to hear people's nosy comments and questions regarding my life at the moment."

He nods, quickly recovering from his somber look to offer her a soft smile.

"Shouldn't you go back inside? People will begin to notice that you're missing."

"I suppose," he pauses to look back to the party for a second, before turning his attention back to her, "but not before I get my dance with you."

"A dance? Here?!" She stammers, taking a few steps back. "Is that what you called me here for?" Nene exclaimed, earning an excited nod from him in response.

"There's not even any music," she reasons.

"We don't need music, Nene." Upturning his palm, Isshiki offers his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

Quite contrary to what he was expecting: the tender feel of her hands, he felt the stiff material of his jacket instead. "Uh, not exactly what I was asking for…" He tilts his head slightly.

"I can't dance if I'm wearing your coat, idiot." She huffs, crossing her arms.

"Okay," he chuckles while buttoning his jacket.

Nene's first observation was how _close_ they were; _a lot_ closer than she thought they would be. His left hand clasped her right one firmly, guiding her as he led the slow sways. Her hand rested on his shoulder while he gently held her waist. She noted how strong his hands felt against her; so sure, so safe. He noticed how cold her skin was; how her slender fingers curled perfectly to fit against his.

She couldn't help but look at her feet, the black buttons of his coat, the railings of the gazebo; anywhere but up, where she could only imagine him seeing her incredibly red face.

Within the quiet of the night and faint hum of the lantern, he breaks the silence. "Nene,"

At the mention of her name, he garners her attention and wide, inquiring eyes. His sight shifts from her eyes to her glossy lips, and then back to her ruby orbs. "Can I kiss you?" He whispers.

It took her a second to process what he was asking. "K- K- KISS?!" She stutters, breaking the hold.

His mouth downturned a bit, disappointed with the retraction of her body from his. "I want to kiss you."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CANDIDLY YOU IDIOT!?" Her hands flew up to hide her face.

"There's no need to be so shy." Isshiki laughs, "Unless... it's your first kiss!" He fake gasps in order to tease her.

"SHUT UP!"

The brunette couldn't help but erupt in a fit of giggles at her embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry." He waves her off before straightening again. When he finally subsides, he notices her arms wrapped around her torso and blushed skin (which obviously wasn't from the cold). "It's okay if you aren't ready yet, Nene. You don't need to feel obliga-"

"You idiot! You didn't even let me respond…" She quieted herself, turning her head to the side to avoid his face. "I mean… if you really want to-"

It was his turn to interrupt her now. Pulling her in by her waist, his lips softly land on hers. She yelps in surprise at first; wide-eyed and frozen. His other hand is holding her arm, moving his thumb across her goose-bumped skin. As she settles into the warmth of his lips, she closed her eyes and held his arm in return, drifting her hand on his shoulder for support as she tip-toes a bit to make up the height difference.

Isshiki pulls away first, leaving the both of them breathless; unable to open their eyes for a moment as they focused on the lingering sensations. He opens his eyes in time to see the cloudiness in hers, causing him to smile slightly.

"You like to make fun of me, but that was your first kiss too." She pouts.

"Maybe."

Gazing at his face, almost lost for a second, she raises her hand from his shoulder and gently runs her thumb over his lips, wiping the transferred lip gloss sheen. He freezes at her gesture, making her pause as well. Realizing exactly _what_ she was doing, she instantly retracted her hand.

 _Way to make this awkward again, Nene._ She reflected, although Isshiki didn't seem to mind, while he playfully laughed.

It seemed like he was going to say something, but the rings of the midnight bell didn't allow him the satisfaction.

"I think we should head back. We can't go back together, it's too suspicious."

"Mm," he agrees, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You go back first then. You're not wearing a jacket."

"Okay." He releases his hold, allowing her to leave his side. Isshiki leaned against the archway of the gazebo as he watches her figure grow farther and farther from him until finally, she turns over her shoulder to look at him, raising her hand with the pink camellia to wave. When she is finally out of sight, his hands fly up to his lips, recounting the events just moments earlier.

 _Nene, do you know what the red camellias mean? I was going to give you one, but I wasn't sure about 'us'. I mean, at least not then. But now, I have no doubt. Because I am completely and utterly in love with you._

 **#**

 **AN:** Just for the record, according to _hanakotoba_ , if someone gives you a red camellia, it signifies that they are in love. If you also remember correctly, on one of the colored pages in SnS, Nene was compared to a camellia (Tsubaki).

Sorry for the super long delay… I suddenly became really busy and on top of that, was having a really bad writer's block. Of course, the moment I run out of ideas is when I need to write what is suppose to be my favorite headcanon…*sigh* This was tough but I got through it. I hope it wasn't to rushed.


	5. E is for Engagement

**AN:** I just like making things so complicated, don't I? I got the idea from Hana Yori Dango for those of you who recognize some lines! Enjoy (I guess)?

 **#**

 **E is for Engagement:**

 **Broken**

 **#**

"Who are you?" Isshiki stared at the green-haired woman, tilting his head slightly in confusion. His eyes scanned her face, searching for the answer that she currently wasn't providing.

"What do you mean?" she spoke, freezing by his bedside.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

She held the coat that rested neatly folded in her arms closer to her chest. Disbelief filled her face as her ruby eyes widened in shock. "Hey," she started shakily, "stop joking around, this isn't funny." She attempted to scoff, pretending to play her irritated act, hoping that this was all that was: a joke.

Isshiki shifted uncomfortably on the scratchy sheets and wobbly bed of the hospital room. The chill didn't appear to bother him as he had more distracting things to worry about. His head throbbed and his throat was parched. The dull ache coupled with the hazy effects of sleep inhibited his body from moving much, except from turning to answer his unknown guest.

Pausing for a bit, he hesitated on his response. She noticed his eyes shift downwards, desperately searching his brain for the slightest inkling to her identity. She also realized that when his eyes came back up, he couldn't find any.

"I should get the doctor."

* * *

"Do I really not look familiar?" Nene asked for the umpteenth time, only to be met with the slight shakes of his head, bouncing his brown curls. She placed the plate of food in front of him, settling her own down as she took her seat across from him at the dinner table.

The doctor said it was "temporary amnesia." Although when Nene bothered to ask exactly how "temporary" it was, he couldn't tell. Luckily, it was only partial memory loss from what the doctor could test. The bad news was, the only person he couldn't seem to remember was his own fiancee.

"Can you recall anything?" she pressed on.

"I think you already know the answer to that, _Kinokuni-san_." He smiled playfully towards her in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit. It was his first day released from the hospital, and he couldn't have been more relieved to have finally left that place, except for the fact that he had another issue to deal with: he still couldn't remember this girl claiming to be his girlfriend and fiancee. She spoke of his job, friends, family, hobbies, even his habit of stripping. During the past week, she would talk about their childhood together, their junior and high school years, trips they took, places they've been; even how he proposed. But none of that rung a bell.

In return, she gave him a scowl (something she has been giving him all week) as she took up her chopsticks.

"Thank you for the food," he said lowly, letting the awkwardness hang in the air. It unsettled Satoshi to feel her watching him, waiting, hoping for some sort of epiphany to come.

Placing her chopsticks back on the rest, she couldn't help but sigh loudly. She frowned at his tenseness and the quiet of the table that was usually too chatty. Startled by her sudden break of the silence, he looked up to her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be pressuring you to remember these things," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry. This is probably hard on you too." He smiled softly to her with the same stupid grin he would throw her way, but it was different. It was warm but distant; the type of comfort offered to a stranger. It wasn't jovial or passionate, it was _careful_.

Nene shook her head slightly. She couldn't afford to be thinking about things such as those. She let her rational mind drown the angry and pained turmoil of her heart. _We can still make this work._

* * *

If patience was a virtue, then Nene should be the most virtuous woman in the world. But even she had her limits.

The seasons had passed from cool spring to summer; from blazing heat to the harvest of autumn; and then again to the winter chill. Despite the change around them, nothing became different. The stiffness with which they interacted with each other; the meaningless and trivial exchanges between them; the two completely separate lives within that apartment; it all ate away at her.

If there was something Nene didn't like, it was not understanding things. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't hold her hand anymore. She couldn't understand why they no longer talked. She couldn't understand why he forgot. He didn't understand her anymore, that she knew. But what she didn't expect was that she couldn't understand him either. He looked the same to her, did the same things he normally did, but he was different: _he didn't love her anymore._

She didn't want to accept that thought; she became desperate.

She pushed him down onto the bed, attacking his lips as her body climbed onto his. The lace of her bra rested against his chest while the smooth bareness of her thighs brushed his jeans. Her hand gripped his shoulder while her other started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Nene frantically kissed his lips, pressing hers hard against his slightly parted ones. Wide cyan eyes stared at her, unsure of what to do or what exactly was happening.

"K— Kinokuni-san," he stuttered as she moved her attention towards his neck, sucking and licking. She ignored him, continuing her ministrations. She could feel the hitch of his breathing and his throat vibrate when he talked; the rapid beating of his heart, the warmth of his body, the—

"Kinokuni-san!" She didn't feel anymore, because there was nothing but the cool sheets against her skin. In one swift movement, Satoshi had gently pushed her off of him and scrambled away from the bed; _away from her._

"I… I'm not comfortable with this yet, Kinokuni-san." Satoshi breathed, exasperated.

With a wounded heart, she slowly pushed herself up off the mattress, looking down at the arms that still managed to support her.

 _What am I doing?_

Everything hit her at once. Shame and embarrassment for her actions. The anger at her thoughts. Sadness from the distance. And the pain of rejection from the man who used to desire her so.

Curling her fists into the sheets, she bit her quivering lip. "Sorry."

* * *

"Do you remember anything yet?"

It was soft, but she could hear their conversation from the living room. Placing her keys back into her purse, Nene slipped off her flats and entered the quiet room. Slowly approaching the closed door of the guest room, she leaned against the adjacent wall, careful to not make a sound.

A sigh. From what she could tell, it was from Satoshi. "To be honest, I'm getting really tired of hearing that question, Soma-kun."

"Sorry, senpai."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry." _It's not fine. Nothing's been fine since the accident._

"How are things going with Kinokuni-senpai?" she heard Yukihira question. A sense of guilt filled her, unsure of whether or not she should be hearing the private conversation. However, Nene couldn't bear to move. She wanted to know his answer; his true feelings.

"I just…" he paused, lingering on his words. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite frustrating for everyone to tell you how you're supposed to feel about a person but you just… don't feel that way."

She wished she could say her heart stopped beating or that tears flooded to her eyes, but they didn't. Nene wasn't an idiot nor was she blind, but never in her life had she wished to be ignorant until then. For knowing is one thing, but hearing your fears being confirmed is another.

"It's just shocking, you know? You two really go back. We could all tell how much you loved her."

"Everyone says that."

"Well, you two _are_ engaged."

"You see Soma-kun, that doesn't sound like me either. I'm only 23. To be getting married? Isn't that a bit young? Why am I not enjoying my youth? Why am I not traveling? Why am I in Tokyo of all places? None of this sounds like me. Let alone my engagement with _her_."

"Isshiki-senpai…"

"I guess I never had much of a 'type,' but she never struck me as someone I would have been attracted to, honestly. She's a bit… cold, and blunt."

"Sounds like Kinokuni-senpai," Soma confirmed.

"It feels like I'm engaged to a stranger. I'm sure she's a nice person, but I don't want to commit to something like that if I feel nothing for her."

Even for Nene, overhearing that stung. How sure it came out; _without any hesitation at all_. Her fingers wrapped around the silver engagement ring, unconsciously turning it back and forth.

"Senpai isn't that a bit rash. What if you remember?"

"Soma-kun, what if I never remember?"

* * *

"Let's call this off," she started coldly and to the point. He was sitting on the sofa when she first approached him.

"Huh?" Satoshi responded to her sudden declaration.

"The engagement… _Us_." The woman added the last part quietly; a slight crack in the emotionless mask she chose to dawn again.

He was standing now, facing her figure in the doorway. "Where is this coming from?"

"I've realized," she paused trying her best to steel her nerves. "This isn't fair to either of us. It's not right for me to expect you to keep to something you can't even remember." The knuckles of her hand were turning white as she gripped the frame of the door harder and harder. She wanted to look down; to allow her bangs to obscure her wet eyes; let the lights glare off her glasses, but she didn't. She wouldn't show that weakness, that vulnerability to anyone anymore. _Look where it got her._

His eyes were closed, brows bunched together and for a second, Nene allowed herself to think that maybe he was just as pained over this whole ordeal as she was. Just for a second though.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Is this something I can be sure about?" she scoffed lightly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She wondered how much of herself wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, or anyone's for that matter. Or how much she wanted to take it back and tell him she'll be patient. Or tell him how much she's dying inside, or how much she still loves him.

"I'll be out of here by the end of the week."

"I can move ou—"

"There's no need," she interrupts. "I already have another place set."A silence hangs in the air as both are unsure of how to conclude this, whatever _this_ was.

Nene dropped her grip from the door, closing the distance between them. Stopping in front of him, she looks down to her hand. Moving her touch over the smooth metal for the last time, she carefully slides off the ring from her finger. "Here," she said as she placed it in his hand.

"This is yours." His eyes widen.

"What am I going to do with that? Return it, pawn it off or something. I'm sure you can get a couple thousand for it."

"Kino—" he hesitated, "Nene…"

Offering him one last look, she gave him a soft smile. Not the kind he used to tell her was so beautiful, but the kind where the corners slightly reach on thin-pressed lips. "Please, just take it."

* * *

Nene was placing the cleaned bowls back into the covered when her father told her a customer had requested to talk with her.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"You'll see. Hand me those, I'll finish up."

"Yes, Father."

She exited the kitchen as told, pulling her hair back neatly and wiping the sweat from her forehead. _Who is it now?_ Rehearsing the generic hostess lines, she prepared the smile she was taught.

"Yo, Nene~." The smile disappeared and the same blank, cold eyes returned.

"Rindou-senpai… What are you doing here?" Nene said flatly.

"Aw, is that any way to treat your senpai!" Rindou pouted, exaggerating her jutted lip.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I came to eat the best soba in Japan, silly girl! Come, come! Keep me company." Rindou gestured to the empty seat from across her, to which Nene simply stared at the redhead.

"Rindou-senpai, I need to help the staff—"

"Ah don't worry about that," she interrupted, "your father seemed fine with you staying. Come, sit!" Nene sighed, complying to her senpai's ridiculous commands.

"How have you been, Nene?"

"I'm well," she said, mindlessly fixing the menus on the table.

"Hm?" Rindou slurped her soba noodles, quizzically eyeing Nene.

"What?"

"You were always terrible at lying."

"I'm not lying." Nene bit, turning away.

"Ah, you're so cute Nene~." The redhead laughed.

Becoming increasingly flustered with the older woman, Nene stood up. "I'm sorry senpai, I really need to—"

"Did you hear?" Rindou started without looking up from her plate. "Isshiki got a girlfriend."

"Oh." That was a name she hadn't heard in a while, although she thought about said person a lot more than she would like to admit. She lowered herself back down into the seat slowly. The tension in her body fell while her eyes focused on the polished table. "That's good."

"Nene." She noticed the drop in Rindou's eyes, offering pity, but pity was all Nene's been offered all year. Worried glances and the apologies were driving her crazy because if Nene couldn't feel bad for herself, others took it upon themselves to do it for her.

"I mean it," Nene sighed. "It's good that he's moving forward."

"What about you?"

"As I said, I'm fine."

"This isn't something you have to shoulder all on your own, Nene. I know how much you loved—"

"I didn't love him!" Nene sharply defended, folding her arms. "If this is all you wanted to talk about, I'm returning. Good night, senpai." Pushing her chair back, Nene stood, about to make her way through the empty, closing restaurant.

"There's nothing wrong with being upset or hurt, Nene," Rindou called.

Nene wondered why she stopped or even answered at all, but something inside her wanted to clear something up if not with Rindou, then with herself. Against her better judgment, she turned back around to face her senpai. "I…" Nene began. "I wasn't upset or saddened by the fact that he couldn't remember anything. Or that he couldn't remember me. I was shocked for sure, but not upset."

"Then what was it?"

"I was betting you know? It sounds terrible, but… I thought that even if he forgot who I was and everything we've been through, he would choose me again." She laughed slightly, making Rindou frown at the amount of sadness laced in it. "I was a bit conceited, wasn't I?"

"No," Rindou shook her head. "I don't think you were."

* * *

She wishes she could say she was surprised to see him here, but she wasn't. As heirs of their respected families, it was expected that both Nene and Satoshi show their face for the annual banquet held for the titans of Japanese cuisine. However, what she didn't expect was seeing _her_.

Nene watched quietly from the side. Social gatherings gave her headaches enough as is, adding on the presence of her former fiance didn't help. She tried her best not the stare; not to hurt; not to feel, but it was hard seeing him laugh, hold and touch another woman.

He felt her eyes on him far before he noticed her on the side, lazily swirling her glass of wine, _alone_. They haven't met for almost an entire year since she moved out, nor had he manage to gain any recollection of her again. Regardless, a sense of guilt filled him; to see such a warm relationship (as he was told) become so strained and cold.

Excusing himself from their current conversation, he left his girlfriend to continue while he made his way to the lone woman. "Kinokuni-san." He tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

Nene turned around to the smiling face of the brunette. "Isshiki," she managed to mumble out.

"Long time no see. How have you been?" he greeted.

"I've been well." It was the immediate response she gives to that question; almost programmed into her.

He didn't need to know her for very long to know that she was indeed not "well." She grew more hesitant and closed in her movements around him from a year ago. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, instead deciding the ground was more interesting. Speaking of her eyes, they were harder than they used to be, holding a sharper, colder glare. The vibrant ruby was now a dull pink shade filled with so much fatigue. Her mouth appeared permanently fixed as if it was impossible for her to smile and on top of all this, he noticed she lost weight as well.

"You know," he started quietly, "I've wanted to talk with yo—"

"Satoshi!" The bubbly girl in the lavender dress called while approaching the man. "There you are!" She positioned herself beside him, facing to smile at the green-haired woman, oblivious to the way Nene's eyes shifted. "Sorry Satoshi-kun, were you two talking?"

"Oh Kinokuni-san, this is Sakamoto Hana…" Isshiki paused, "my girlfriend." He added the last part carefully.

"Nice to meet you, Kinokuni-san!" The woman held out a hand to Nene, to which she hesitantly shook. But what Nene was more focused on was his hand on her hip; holding her.

She scolded herself for noticing such things. _What did it matter? They weren't together anymore._ She refused to lower herself to the status of some pathetic lover who can't get over a breakup, her dignity wouldn't allow it. She needed to be strong. _She needed to be numb_.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Hey, Satoshi-kun, how do you two know each other?" The girl beamed.

"We used to be—" _Childhood friends? Acquaintances? Lovers? Engaged?_

"We were classmates." Nene interrupts, not allowing Satoshi the satisfaction of ending that thought.

She catches him off guard, but he can't understand why. He didn't understand why the relationship between the two of them became reduced as so much to just _classmates_. Especially when during those nine months she pushed so hard to make him acknowledge they were more than that. He didn't know why he felt so empty and hurt, and _rejected_. But for the first time, he realized he didn't lose just his memories; he lost her as well.

* * *

Since then, those dull eyes haunted him, managing to sneak their way into every one of this thoughts. He felt more empty like his body was deprived.

Cooking became bland. Life became boring. A slump was so uncharacteristic of him; to be so disinterested when he usually found so much enjoyment in simple things. Maybe it was just some bout of youthful depression or a chemical imbalance. Maybe he was missing something. _Someone_.

* * *

Sometimes Satoshi would dream.

He was moving boxes through the door, placing them wherever the labels designated for them to go. He laughed as a woman carried a similar box, mumbling complaints about something regarding his clothes. Their steps and voices echoed in the empty apartment as they unpacked.

He would comment on the fact that they owned too many plates while the woman would claim that they were necessary. There were a bunch of dusty books, which struck him as odd considering he didn't read much. Maybe they were hers. Probably.

The place had no curtains yet, so as sunset approached they were reminded of the dark. She got up to flip the switch, but as the light came on… He woke up, _just missing the glimpse of the mysterious woman's face_.

* * *

Satoshi would dream

He drew in cold breaths, evident by the visible exhales in the air. The quiet solitude of the shrine on New Years filled him with a sense of renewal and hope. He asks her what she prayed for and she tells him it's a secret, causing him to pester her on and on about what she was hiding.

They walked down the steps hearing the rings of the bell behind them. He felt the warmth of her hand laced in his, _but he couldn't see her face._

* * *

Satoshi dreamed.

Vaguely he could hear her in the school kitchens. It was a lot early than he bothered to arrive at the institute, but with all the paperwork that came with the position of the second seat, he felt it necessary to catch up. He heard the sizzling of the pans and rhythmic taps of the knife on the cutting board. Of course, the wonderful smell of soy sauce and rice wafted to his nose. Before Satoshi could notice that he was entering the kitchen, he offered her a morning greeting.

"Go away," she said, but of course he didn't. Instead, he watched intently as she worked, asking her every now and then about what she was making. Eventually, she grew annoyed with his questions, giving in, allowing him to try her dish.

 _Needs more salt_ , he thought, but it offered warmth and comfort on that cold, spring morning. _He wondered what expression she offered then._

* * *

Sometimes Satoshi would dream… At least he thinks they were dreams.

Velvet skin arched against his chest as he felt delicate fingertips on the nape of his neck. Her hands were cold in his but he didn't mind. The heated pants and moans did more than enough to warm them up as they both succumbed to the intense pleasure of their joined bodies.

He would run his hand over her flat stomach and soft breasts while he pressed his swollen lips to her exposed neck, kissing the small beauty mark hidden by her hair that only he knows about.

She would call his name, mewling. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ear. And when they finished, he held her, relishing in the trembles of her body. It is only when the night has calmed that when he strokes her soft hair, he feels her smile against his skin. _He wishes he could have saw what it looked like._

* * *

Sometimes Satoshi would dream.

His body felt different and his hands were smaller than normal. The house smelled of old wood and tatami mats. Although it was familiar, it wasn't his own home. He walked through the quiet halls, feeling the cool dark-stained wood against the soles of his feet.

He wasn't scared of his unknown whereabouts. If anything, it felt familiar and comforting.

Turning the last corner of the hall, he approached the light of the doorway and sounds of ceramic bowls being placed down on metal counters. As he got closer, he noticed a silhouette of a young girl, standing on some sort of box or stool.

It's as if he became a part of her bubble, as she paid no attention to the loud hustling of the adults around her. The light only seemed to focus on her, illuminating her concentrated features and green hair that was pushed back behind her ears. Her entire body moved in fluid motions to work the dough, but it was only her ruby eyes that remained trained; so incredibly intense and passionate.

As he gazed at her face in profile, he found it _beautiful._

* * *

Sometimes Satoshi would _remember._

* * *

Nene awoke to loud knocks a few minutes prior to midnight. She rolled in her futon, deciding to let her unwelcome guest take the hint that she didn't want to be bothered.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

She pulled the covers over her head, hoping to drown out the noises.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _Okay, now they were just being rude._ What person in their right mind would find it appropriate to knock on _her_ door this late and think they can get away with it! With an irritated sigh, she pushed aside her covers and secured her glasses lazily behind her ears.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ They persisted.

Her tired feet complained against the chill of the wooden floors as she made her way through the halls of the empty house. Her parents had offered her the place as the property title was in the name of the Kinokuni's regardless. It was definitely comfortable, but it was far too large for one person; further amplifying the hollow loneliness in Nene's life.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ It was relentless now.

She hastily slipped her shoes on in the genkan, forgetting completely about the fact that she was dressed in a simple nightgown. The only thing she had on her mind was giving this idiot a piece of her mind.

"What's your pro—" She couldn't finish her scolding, for she lost her thoughts when her eyes settled on him. "Isshiki…" she mumbled, surprised.

Before she could say much else, he was moving towards her; pulling her into his strong arms, embracing her in the entrance way. He was breathing hard against her hair and his hands held her lower back. So taken by the suddenness of his actions, a yelp escaped her lips. Nene could hear him whispering "I'm so sorry" on repeat as he held her closer and closer to him.

He was warm and tall. She couldn't help but feel safe against his body, listening to the beats of his heart, breathing in his scent, the—

"What are you doing!" she yelled, breaking from her daze to push him away from her.

He simply caught his feet beneath him and paused, as if he was expecting that reaction. "I remember," he started.

"Yo— You remember?" Nene's breath became caught in her throat.

"Everything."

Staring at him, she lets the revelation wash over her. _He remembers...everything._ She can feel the relief, happiness, and yearning attempt to flood her heart; too bad it stopped beating a while ago.

Noticing she wasn't going to talk he continued. "I—"

"Go home," she interrupted.

"Nene," _How long she has wanted to hear him call her that again._ He places a delicate hand to hold her face, to finally shift her gaze to him. But she moves, flinching from his touch.

"What doe it change, Isshiki? Nothing," she said dejectedly, looking towards the floor. "It's all in the past."

"That's not true!"

"What about Sakamoto-san."

She hears him sigh through his nose, "We broke up a while ago. But that's not the point." He holds her shoulders and she looks up. "I still love you, Nene."

"Don't say that," Nene glares in warning.

"Why?"

"Because it's a lie!" She raises her voice a little, forgetting all about the fact that its midnight.

"I'm not lying, I really do." He sincerely pleads.

"You have no clue what you're in love with." Her bangs sway as she shakes her head. "I'm not the same person that you remember. Your 'Nene' isn't here anymore." Satoshi notices how coldly she relays the statement. _But he also notices the gleam of tears in her eyes as well._

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? IT DOES MATTER!" She explodes, before quieting down to repeat the statement in the most broken voice he's ever heard.

"Do you have any idea how I feel? To be so open, so _freaking_ vulnerable with someone and to have... _everything_ just… just forgotten!" Before she even notices, the first tear falls, followed by another, and another.

"I'm in pieces, Isshiki," she finally admits. "And I'm desperately trying to pick myself back up, so the last thing I need right now is to _feel_ something promising again for it just to be ripped away once more."

She can't believe she is crying right now, in front of _him_. After every precaution and wall she thought she had built up, it hurt to acknowledge just how broken she was inside.

"Maybe… this is fate telling us that _this_ won't work."

"Don't give me that, you don't believe in that stuff." His brows creased in a pained expression.

"You said it yourself the best." she scoffed. "What _were_ you doing getting married so young? Why weren't you traveling? Why did you allow yourself to settle in a place like Tokyo? Doesn't sound like 'you' at all now that I think about it."

 _What are you talking about?_ He thought. "You were listening?" Satoshi asked, shocked. She nodded slightly in return.

"H...Ho— How can you compare me to those statements?" He stressed. "Whatever I considered myself back then, of course, it wasn't me! What am I without you?" He lowered himself to force her to look at him, making her see the storm within his cerulean eyes. "Maybe if things went differently I would want those things, but I never doubted any of that because I knew it was what I wanted with you!"

"Nene," he quieted himself, "if you're broken, we can heal together. I broke down your walls once, I'll do it again. Just please give me the chance."

"Why would you want that?" she murmured.

"Because," she couldn't tell what he was doing since she refused to look at him, but she noticed the pause in his speech. It was only when he bothered to grab her left hand in his that she turned to him. "Because I love you," he proclaimed, slipping her silver engagement ring on her finger.

 _What is he doing? Why does he still have it? I thought… I…_

"I'm not saying let's go back to how it used to be, because we can't. But any sort of future with you I'll cherish. I don't want to lose you again." He spoke with such rawness, such emotion that she wonders if he's ever been this earnest before.

"Nene, would you stay with me forever?"

 **#**

 **AN:** Agh! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! So this was interesting to write… and a lot longer than what I wanted to make it, but it the story just took over I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a review (I greatly appreciate them).

For those asking if I have a schedule for release... I don't. I really just try to write when I have time. I hope to get the next story out before/by Halloween!


	6. F is for Fever

**AN:** I'm back :)

 **#**

 **F is for Fever:**

 **38.9°C**

 **#**

"Isshiki, I'm fine," Nene assured, gathering her strength to get up from the kitchen stool.

"Mhm," he shrugged her obvious lie off. Entering the kitchen, he rested a hand on the thin straps of her tank top, easing her back into the chair. Bending slightly, he lowered himself to her eye level where she tried her best to offer her signature scowl. However, Nene knew she had no chance of hiding her flushed cheeks and tired eyes from his scrutiny. Isshiki lifted his hand to her forehead, pushing up her bangs while Nene's eyes closed at the contact. She was confident he could feel the gross stickiness of her sweaty skin as well as the overwhelming heat from her feverish body.

By the time she noticed his hand had left her skin, he was already uncapping the thermometer. "Nene, ahh~," Isshiki sang, mimicking the action with his mouth.

"I'm not a child," Nene deadpanned, rolling her eyes. But, submitting to the fact that he wasn't going to let her escape this, she snatched the thermometer from his grasp and did it herself.

At the beeping of the meter, Satoshi gently took hold of it, squinting to see the tiny set of numbers on the digital display.

"Woah, you definitely have a fever!"

Nene held out her hand for a look at the numbers. "I'm on shift this morning."

A laugh escaped his lips, amused by how she could still be thinking about work in a state like this. "You can't work at the restaurant when you're sick!"

 _38.9 degrees Celsius._ She frowned at the numbers before setting the thermometer back on the kitchen counter. "Then I'll finish the paperwork in the back."

"No, you're not. You're going back to bed."

Pushing herself off the chair (bad decision on her part; her body ached like hell), she bothered to challengingly glare up at him while crossing her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?" she tried to threaten, but it came out so weak that she wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Would you like to walk there or would you like me to carry you instead?" Isshiki smiled, not in the slightest affected by her irritation.

The two stayed like that in silence, waiting for the other to give in. But knowing her case against Isshiki's paled in comparison, Nene ultimately decided this was a battle she didn't want to fight.

"You're such an idiot," she sighed, before dropping her arms to turn out of the kitchen and mope back to the bedroom.

"I'll call your father to let him know you're not coming!"

"Whatever!" she yelled from down the hall.

* * *

Nene awoke to the soft vibrations of her phone on the nightstand. Blinking a few times, she wondered what time it was. The streaming light from the sheer curtains gave her a pretty good indication that a few hours had passed already.

As nice as it was to get a few more hours of sleep for once, she felt _terrible_. Other than the fact that her head was currently pulsing with fervent heat and a splitting ache while her body shivered from the cold sweats, every muscle offered a dull and heavy pain at each of her movements.

She noticed a cooling pad on her forehead and began to wonder when he had put it on, and where he even got one from. The last she could remember, they didn't own any, so the only possible conclusion was that he had gone out to get them. _I hope it didn't make him late for work._

Another buzz reverbed from her phone which prompted the green-haired woman to reach over to grab the said item, wincing at the movement. Unlocking her phone, she noticed three messages from her mother.

 _Mother: Satoshi-kun told us you have a really high fever!_

 _Mother: I told you not to work yourself too hard, dear._

 _Mother: Please rest, we can handle things just fine._

She sighed at the messages. Although she appreciated everyone's concern, a break was really the _last_ thing she needs at the moment. As she gets older, the reality of adulthood has been setting in; _the reality of being a Kinokuni_. It wasn't as if the responsibilities of the kitchen, restaurant, forms, bills, meetings etc. were a surprise to her; everything in her life had been to prepare her for her impending inheritance of the soba restaurant and Kinokuni name. But it was a lot to manage at once.

"Oh good, you're awake." Isshiki cheered quietly, closing the door behind him with one hand while the other carried a tray.

She set the phone back down on the stand, sitting up quickly in surprise, "What are you still doing here?" she exclaimed.

Ignoring her, he made his way to her bedside and took a seat on the edge. "Here, I made some _okayu_. Eat up."

She eyed the small bowl of rice porridge. "I don't feel like eating," she complained.

"I know, but you need something in your system so you can take the medicine, Come on, try some." He urged a spoonful of the warm porridge towards her mouth, holding a hand underneath in case of spillage. But Nene didn't budge.

"Answer my question first."

He sighed, lowering the spoon slightly. "I called off work today."

"Eh! Why?"

"A deal is a deal." Satoshi nudged the spoon closer. Nene grudgingly opened her mouth for Satoshi to feed her.

"I really didn't need to go in today, I can do all my work from here if I wanted to," he continued, "Besides, we only serve the dinner service today, my staff can handle themselves."

After swallowing, she sighed in response. "Everyone is making such a fuss over nothing."

"Well, it isn't every day _the_ Kinokuni Nene gets sick," he teased before adding, "you've been working too hard lately."

"Hardly," she scoffed. "There's still so much that needs to get done."

"Mm." Satoshi nodded in silent acknowledgment, full well knowing the responsibilities of an heir. Placing the tray on the bed, he peeled the cooling pad off her forehead to read her temperature again.

"It doesn't seem like the fever went down." Shifting off the bed, he placed the tray of _okayu_ in her lap. "Let me get you another ice pack. Finish that!" he pointed towards the bowl.

Before he fully managed to exit the room, she called him, making him shift the door open slightly again.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Nene, what are you doing?" Satoshi turned his attention from the screen of the television to the walking bundle of blankets that was his girlfriend.

"It's cold," she said tartly.

"Ah, no. I meant what are you doing out of bed?"

She settled in at the opposite end of the sofa he was sitting on before replying, "The bed is all sweaty and gross."

"Great, where are we going to sleep tonight?" he teased.

"You're welcome to sleep on the couch if you would like," Nene retorted, smirking a little.

"Okay, okay."

The two quietly watched the random variety show, neither very much interested in the nonsense on the screen.

"You can sit closer, you know."

As if she expected him to say that, she answered back quickly. "I'm sick."

"I'm aware."

Annoyed, she clarified, "I don't want to get you sick."

"Aw, are you worried about my health?" he cheekily said, scooting closer to settle behind Nene's figure. He rested an arm around her stomach, nuzzling closer into her hair.

"No," she gasped in surprise from his movement. Red tinged her cheeks and for once, it wasn't from the fever. "Th— The longer this cold st— stays in this house, the more damage it will cause for all of us!" she stuttered.

"But you know, the fastest way to get over a cold is to give it to someone." he smiled, securing his hold around her.

 _Today is just a day full of submission for me, isn't it?_ She thought. Although she didn't mind taking the defeat on this one; he was warm and comfortable.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you."

 **#**

 **AN:** You know what really sucks… being busy but also being sick! I was in bed with a cold recently so this is what inspired me to write this! It's a short one this time, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. G is for Game

**AN:** I had the majority of this story already written before I realized that 11/11 was Pocky Day! Ugh, my timing is so off. Oh well, hope you still enjoy.

P.S. this is sort of a continuation of "An Untimely Visit". It also has a _tiny_ hint of SoRina/SouEri in it… just saying.

 **#**

 **G is for Game:**

 **Seven Minutes In Heaven**

 **#**

Being locked in one of the vacant rooms in the Polar Star Dormitory was not how Isshiki Satoshi envisioned his Saturday. Furthermore, he certainly didn't expect to be accompanied by _the_ Nakiri Erina of all people. But that's how the bottle had spun. So here he was, in the quiet darkness of the cold room, awkwardly leaning against the wall facing none other than the headmistress of the academy.

"Sorry, Nakiri-kun. I guess I wasn't the person you were hoping to be stuck here with," he teased, trying his best to lighten the atmosphere although all it did was make the girl more flustered.

"I— I have no clue what you are referring to!" Erina defended hotly. "This is such a childish game anyways!"

"Then why are you playing?" That was a good question to be asking himself. He had hoped for a couple hours of casual talk with Nene at the party; none of those private conversations or meeting that were used to but just quality time together in a setting where it wouldn't look out of the ordinary. But of course, his juniors thought it would be a fun idea to play seven minutes in heaven instead.

At least he was still wearing clothes.

"I was forced! All the girls said it would be fun…" she trailed off, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

Isshiki couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. "You do know what we are _supposed_ to be doing in here right, Nakiri-kun?" He grew exceedingly amused seeing the poor girl's face redden in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" Erina scolded, not showing any hesitation to grab the pillow from the bed and throw it towards the brunette.

"Woah, woah sorry! Nakiri-kun, we need to stay quiet in here!" Isshiki chuckled, catching the pillow easily. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. I promise." He set the pillow against the rough, yellow wallpaper, leaning down to join the Nakiri heiress cross-legged on the wooden floors. "Although to be fair, I'm pretty sure the rest of the pairs tonights will only be talking in here too, which defeats the purpose of the game, don't you think?"

She calmed down at his remarks, trying her best to recollect herself again. "Well, doesn't the same thing apply to you, Isshiki-senpai?" she sighed.

"What does?"

"What you said earlier," she looked up to him challengingly, "I'm probably not the person you were hoping to be paired with either."

Isshiki couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the statement. "And who would I rather be paired with, Nakiri-kun?"

"You don't have to hide it, Isshiki-senpai. I know you and Kinokuni-senpai are dating." She studied his carefree face expecting a reaction, but his smiling eyes hardly wavered. _Hardly,_ she noticed.

"...How do you know about that?" Isshiki continued casually, deciding it was easier to be honest than to deny what she already knew as the truth.

"I'm headmistress, I see a lot of things." Erina reasoned, shrugging the explanation off.

"So…" Isshiki started, "you were spying on us?"

"I WASN'T SPYING!" exasperated Erina who slammed her palms into the floor. Although she was clearly irritated by the his playful taunts, Isshiki had a hard time controlling his giggles.

"Shhh, Nakiri-kun!" He held his index finger to his upturned lips.

"It's just— I saw— I saw you two holding hands!" She crossed her arms in defense. "From there it was pretty easy to tell what was going on."

"Really?" Isshiki quizzed, now hugging the pillow in his lap. "I thought we were pretty good at hiding it."

"Yeah, pretty good considering no one here seems to have any sense of romance." The God's Tongue scoffed.

"Especially regarding a certain redhead." Isshiki grinned in agreement, earning a glare from her.

Deciding not to acknowledge his previous statement, Erina asked, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Um…" Isshiki tilted his head, "Maybe three— three and a half months?"

"Hm…" Erina nodded slightly into her knees, letting the conversation grow quiet as she became consumed in thought. Isshiki observed the way her eyes shifted as the gears of her mind began to turn at the new piece of information.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What?" She straightened suddenly at his questioning. "Oh, nothing."

"If you want to say something Nakiri-kun you can say it."

"It really is none of my business."

"Come on! We might as well be honest in here. I won't get offended." He reassured.

"What! I would never say anything offe— It's just… I never would have expected you two together, honestly." Erina admitted.

"Really? Kuga-kun said quite the opposite."

"Kuga-senpai? He already knows?" She exclaimed, to which Isshiki closed his eyes to nod his head, reliving that _unfortunate_ memory. "But as I was saying, you two are so different from each other. You guys were practically enemies a year ago!"

"I wouldn't say 'enemies,' we just had different ideals. But you know what they say, opposites attract. I'm sure we aren't the only proof of that," he hinted.

"Can you please stop, Isshiki-senpai!" Erina chastised. "It's different between him and me. At least you two are childhood friends," she blushed at the thought.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if you asked Nene a year ago, she would say she couldn't stand me."

"What changed then?"

Isshiki shifted his position against the wall and rested his chin on the pillow, considering his answer. "I guess we just started to understand each other; we talked and cleared things up."

"It can't be that simple," she mumbled.

"Why not? Isn't that how things go in shoujo mangas?"

"I don't read those!"

"I'm joking, Nakiri-kun." Isshiki smiled before pausing to answer seriously, "No, it definitely wasn't simple, it took time. But after a while…"

"After a while?"

"I just found myself wanting to tell her everything. I wanted her to listen to me; to respond to me in the way only she knows how. But at the same time, I wanted her to look towards me for support. It made me happy to be with her and make her happy. I've always respected her, but maybe because there was so much distance before. But now since we are on the same page for once, I guess how I viewed Nene just gradually began to change, you know?" A twinkle filled his blue eyes; a light that even Erina saw in the darkness of the room.

"Isshiki-senpai," She began.

"Hm?"

"I can tell you must really love her." Her eyes softened witnessing the sight.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

The last person he had expected to hear that from would have been from her. But to be fair, he didn't account for a lot of things to happen: this talk, that night, or even Nene and him. Maybe he should stop having expectations altogether, he thought. _More pleasant surprises along the way._

"You're pretty easy to talk to, Nakiri-kun."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but thanks," Erina huffed.

"Well since we are being honest here, I believe you're in love as well, Nakiri-kun," Isshiki responded, but before the heiress had time to act on her recurrent flustered state, a loud knock disturbed the quiet of the room.

"I'm opening the door," a muffled voice called from the other end. As the knob turned, light flooded the room from the bright corridors of the dorm, making the two squint at the sudden shift.

"Your seven minutes are up," Nene announced to the two.

"Ah, Nene-chan! They sent you to get us! Or were you worried I would do something you didn't like?" Isshiki jumped up from the floor to embrace the green-haired girl.

"What?!" Nene froze against Isshiki, eyeing Erina carefully before pushing him away. "Don't call me Nene-chan!" she warned, shifting her eyes to the other guest in the room.

"Don't worry, Nakiri-kun already knows. We're fine." Isshiki reassured her.

Erina walked up to the two, including a stunned Nene. "I'm going back up to the party. Don't worry, Kinokuni-senpai, I won't tell anyone." Erina smiled at the couple. "I'm happy for you two. Just don't cause drama in my council!"

"Ah, what? Wait—" Nene stammered towards the exiting Erina.

"Wouldn't dream of it, headmistress," Isshiki called, hugging Nene tighter in the privacy of the room.

"Wait! What is going on? What happened! ISSHIKI!"

 **#**

 **AN:** Something short. This is my first time writing Erina, which is a new thing. It's also my first time writing a fic that is not predominately from Nene's POV, which is also a new thing. I wanted to try to write more Isshiki-centric things, so I guess this is my attempt.


	8. H is for Home

**AN:** A short chapter for this one :) Enjoy!

 **#**

 **H is for Home:**

 _ **Tadaima**_

 **#**

"I'm home," Satoshi said lowly as he closed the front door of the apartment behind him. He questioned why he bothered to say such a phrase when he knew no return answer would come. Maybe it just became a habit for him.

Placing his shoes neatly together beside her small flats, he quietly hung his overcoat on the rack by the entrance, instantly feeling the last remnants of warmth from the heater that was turned off about an hour ago. His body complained from the hours on his feet and tense pace of the kitchen that day. Fishing out his keys from his pockets, Satoshi took extra consideration to hold the clinking metal together before gently placing it on the side table to avoid any unnecessary sounds. That was until he realized the house wasn't entirely quiet.

 _Is she still awake?_

1:28 a.m. was the time. A full _4 hours_ past the time he was supposed to leave work. But of course, in the height of the winter season, the day two of his top chefs had to get hurt in a kitchen accident was the same day a bunch of swaggering foreign tourists decided to visit the restaurant. Obviously, he was grateful that his two employees were safe and the injuries weren't severe; of course, he was delighted to have served customers who enjoyed his food, but the day was long and his kitchen a complete _mess_. Regardless, he was proud of his staff for regrouping so quickly and pulling through — even if that meant working overtime.

But if he had to be honest, he was tired and simply just wanted to come home and sleep beside his lovely wife. He had told Nene ahead of time that he would be home very late, apologizing to her for missing dinner and the entire evening with her. He knew she would understand, with her being the head chef of a high-class establishment herself, but he was appreciative either way towards her patience.

Walking out of the _genkan_ , he approached the sounds of muffled talking in the living room. To his surprise, a soft, warm light from the two shaded lamps filled the space while the chatter of late night programming from the low-volumed television continued. Removing the rest of the contents of his pockets onto the counter, he observed her phone and glasses on the coffee table.

As he made his way towards the couch, the vision of her became less obscured — and how beautiful she was. Nene's green, silky locks splayed across the white throw pillows of the sofa as her bangs framed her calm, sleeping face. Her lashes rested neatly on her cheekbones while her chest gently rose and fell against the fabric of her tank top whose strap was falling off her shoulder. She rested curled on her side towards the screen of the TV, with the ends of a blanket barely covering her legs. Her hands laid neatly beside her chest, further indicating to him that she fell asleep unintentionally.

He smiled gently at her figure; at how adorable she could be; at how sweet it was for her to wait for him; at her in general.

 _Nene, it's cold. This is how you get sick, silly girl._

Satoshi lifted the remote from the table, turning the screen of the television black, and made his way around the room closing up and shutting off the lights. Finally, when everything was done, he made his way back to the couch, leaning down to hook his arm under her legs while the other supported her back. Carefully, he lifted her towards him, cradling her body as gently as possible as if to not wake her.

Slowly, he navigated his way through the dark living room, starting up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Satoshi," he heard her whisper groggily against his shirt.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?" He paused his movements to look down at the woman whose eyes were still closed.

Nene shook her head, nuzzling closer towards his body; appreciating his warmth. Amused by her answer, a smile adorned his face in the darkness of night while he continued his way up the flight of stairs.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know?" he decided to point out.

"I wanted to."

He hummed in acknowledgment with a swelling heart.

"Welcome back," she murmured.

"I'm home."

 **#**

 **AN:** _Okaeri_ means "welcome home/back" while _tadaima_ means "I'm home." It is a common exchange in Japan between parents and children, as well as couples.


	9. I is for Infiltration

**AN:** Wow, so this is the fic that bumps up HdySL to rated M huh? And look at that word count XD!

Just a warning, this fic is very mature for sexual, violent and graphic depictions. Read on your own discretion.

#

 **I is for Infiltration**

 **I Can't Tell You I Love You**

#

"Well, if there are no further amendments, I adjourn this meeting. You are all dismissed." The Nakiri mistress gathered the briefing agenda, leading her way out of the conference room with Arato Hisako — her secretary — in tow. The rest of the board council made up of the ten elite officers and other following advisors stood to bow in recognition of their leader, including a one Isshiki Satoshi.

"Off the record," Erina paused prior to the turn of the doorway, "to remind all of you, the grand ball commemorating our fifth year of establishment is tomorrow night. I expect all of you to be there."

With her absence, the audible groan from the officers resounded as they prepped to finally exit their three-hour conference regarding security and Capital matters. Among those, Satoshi for one was glad such matters were over and discussed for he found meetings such as these boring, although he acknowledged their importance.

Placing his discarded coat back on the width of his broad shoulders, he met up with his juniors moving into the halls. "Marui-kun, Ibusaki-kun, are you bringing your wives to the ball?"

"Of course." Marui adjusted his glasses, looking back to verify that his wife was still in chats with the other ladies. "Yuki had her dress picked out a whole month prior. She kept making a big fuss about not wanting any fur, skin or animal prints," he complained.

"Well, she wouldn't want to be dressed up as the things she controls," the smoke manipulator quipped. "Ryoko seems excited to go with the girls. I don't understand why _I_ have to go though."

Patting the two on the shoulder — much to their discontentment — Satoshi chuckled, "Aw, come on Ibusaki-kun, it might be fun to be all together! We're still young! Enjoy your youth!"

"Hah!" Marui scoffed, amused by his senior's enthusiasm, "So much for you to say Isshiki-senpai. You leave halfway through the ball! I saw it in my visions."

Satoshi's eyebrows rose at the accusation. "For what reasons?"

"Probably hiding from all the women asking you to dance," teased Shun.

"No way! I would never do that."

"I don't know, senpai. My visions are usually never wrong."

* * *

"Okay Nene, remember you need to be subtle in your actions, but fierce with your intentions. Men are simple, play hard to get and you'll get their attention," Rindou advised as she continued to powder the porcelain skin of Nene's nose.

"You're getting makeup everywhere," she pointed out. Sitting in front of the bright vanity mirror, Nene watched the redhead buzz around in the reflection; a stark contrast to the cool beauty staring back at her, calm and unimpressed considering her circumstances.

"Rindou-senpai, I look the same as before."

"Oh stop complaining unless you want Momo to do this instead," The eccentric woman dramatically took a step back to evaluate her masterpiece, making little L's with her fingers to frame Nene's face. "I was going for a natural look. You don't need a lot of makeup to look good," she defended. "Something does seem a bit off though… Hm…" Placing herself behind the seated woman, she lowered herself for a closer inspection. "Ah, that's it! Nene, you need to smile more. Guys think it's sexy when women smile!"

Nene couldn't help but roll her eyes at her senior, expressing her annoyance through an audible sigh. It bothered her how obvious Rindou was being. "Senpai, you don't need to try so hard to lighten the mood."

The redhead straightened, locking contact with her emotionless eyes before habitually smiling back. "Ah, I can't get anything past you, huh? But it's still valid advice, you know!" She took up the hairbrush and began combing her green tresses, admiring the softness and silkiness.

"You're worried," Nene remarked.

"Of course I'm worried! You're like my little sister."

"It's not wise to make attachments like that in our line of business."

"I know, I know. Geez…" Rindou pouted, debating the idea if she was actually the younger sister instead. "I just don't like that Azami is making you do _this_."

It had been five years since the rebellion successfully usurped the rule of Nakiri Azami over the Capital. Five years since their defeat. Five years since their loss.

But it wasn't a quiet five years.

Although the physical conflict of war seemed to be over, Master Azami still seemed to have gathered enough strengths to employ a different type of war: espionage. He didn't need the forces, he needed information and Kinokuni Nene was merely a tool to get it. They all were.

She knew that fact well, so when the mission to infiltrate the Capital's grand ball under the guise of a citizen had been assigned to her, she didn't in the least bat an eyelash at the orders. Azami had made the details very clear: gather information about the internal security plans of the palace from the second seated officer, Isshiki Satoshi. It was observed that he was the most _receiving_ of women out of the bachelors on the board. She was not to draw any special attention, nor was she permitted to kill the target. In fact, quite the opposite. Nene was ordered to please him through any means necessary in order to coax the information out from him, even if it included _sexual matters_.

"If you didn't want me to do this, then why didn't you take it? You have more than enough sex appeal anyway."

"I can't. The Capital knows my face already from my mishap with the palace guards," Rindou sighed. "Besides, you don't need sex appeal. With your ability, you can make him feel whatever you want him to. I don't need to tell you what men what, just read their emotions for yourself."

Nene hummed in agreement, resting her eyes, allowing Rindou the freedom to push and pull her hair any way she liked to finish tucking the strands of loose hair into the low bun at the nape of her neck.

"Aren't you nervous, Nene?" Rindou started again, " You've never had a boyfriend—"

"It's not smart to have one," she interrupted, slowing opening her eyes to raise them towards the stylist.

"Tsukasa and I— It's different! We're both spies!" she defended. "But as I was saying, you haven't even kissed a guy! It's your first time and it's kind of scary, you know! I can't imagine with a stranger."

"People tend to become fearful when they're about to lose something important to them. I'm not emotionally invested, so I'll be fine."

"That's true. Most of my fear inducements are of people dying," Rindou recounted. "But this is different. Sometimes being emotionally invested makes it more comforting. _More intense_."

"Maybe," Nene smirked, "But the last thing I need is to find comfort in the arms of an enemy."

* * *

If there was anything she hated more than being in enemy territory, it was being in enemy territory _defenseless_.

The ankles where her blades would have been hidden are left bare for a pair of uncomfortable heels. The burgundy floor length dress did nothing but restrict her movements and concentrated breathing. The high collar lined her neck like the hands of an opponent choking her, while her slender arms and shoulders were left exposed to the chill of the foreign Capital.

No allies out of the hundreds of guests. No backup plan. No room for error.

She scanned the sea of guests, adorned in ornate ball gowns and tuxedos, ignoring the slight irritation from her contacts rubbing against her uninitiated eyes. She had only been inside for perhaps thirty or forty minutes, but her head was already reeling at the number of emotions flooding her senses — jubilant women, annoyed men, jealousy, attraction, anxiety, glee, _love_. Nene breathed, focusing on the quiet in herself, ignoring the feelings currently running rampant around her.

Her target: the Capitals second rank officer, Isshiki Satoshi — tall, medium-length brown hair, cyan blue eyes. According to sources, he is the most jovial out of the officer ranks, enough for women in the Capital to find his benevolence charming, despite his reputation as an excellent tactician. Not much has been noted on the public record of his battle experiences or of specific contributions to the war, but he has already been established as one of the Capital's — no, Nakiri Erina's most valued members.

And now, he was her source of information.

Despite the large attendance, he wasn't necessarily hard to find and to Nene's admittance, he was a handsome individual. Watching him from a distance, she swirled her glass of wine while he himself intoxicated the women around him with a bunch of half-hearted laughs and boyish head tilts. But even with the women around him, her instant gut-feeling found his calm aura — the smile that gently tugged at his lip with upturned eyes — suspicious. If she had to be honest, she couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe it was instinctual to be so distrusting, or perhaps the idea of a guileless officer pissed her off.

Becoming bored with the scene in front of her, his sudden bow to the women and turn away from the table caught her attention. Now was her chance. _It was game time_.

Interpreting his path away from the center of the ballroom towards the outskirts of the party, she settled her glass on a passing waiters tray, swiftly navigating her way through the crowd on her clicking heels in order to place herself right within his path of interception.

" _Remember, you need to be subtle in your actions but fierce with your intentions."_

When she spotted him approaching, the green-haired woman staggered her path from his, avoiding eye contact but failing to dodge his shoulder from bumping into hers. The force made her lose balance on cue, causing her to almost fall forward. But just as she expected, he was quicker than what gravity would allow, fluidly placing his grip on Nene's arm to steady her as if the two had rehearsed the scenario prior.

"Ah— Sorry," Satoshi apologized, looking down to behold her entrancing orbs.

She took in his height, noticing how much broader his shoulders were and how bluer his eyes appeared up close. His hair wasn't as short as it was in the picture, but instead, the ends curled in messy tendrils. For a second after his touch left her arm, she wondered if his arms could embrace with the same warmth.

"Are you alright?"

His voice called her back to reality. As if to not waste any more precious seconds, she began her projections — her manipulations. Rindou was right, she didn't need to be scandalous, she needed an opportunity to simply influence his emotions and make him her puppet. In that instant, she searched his mind, finding the remnants of surprise and concerns as he looked upon her become replaced with a strong attraction. _How fickle human emotions are. This is too easy._

Nene felt gratified at the current success of her plan, but even with his initial charm, she couldn't shake that suspicion nagging at her. Something about his mental presence — his emotions — bothered her; they felt too _hollow_ , almost superficial.

He smiled at her furrowed brows, moving closer to her as she noticed his lingering pupils dilate. "I'm Isshiki Satoshi. What's your name, miss?"

"Haruka," Nene lied, "Hirose Haruka."

"Hirose Haruka," Satoshi repeated, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," Nene played, offering a warm smile that hid the return of her delight at the triumph. He led her hand to the center floor of waltzing couples and held her waist gently, but securely. Nene wondered if the blush that adorned her face was visible, as she grew uncomfortable at the sudden closeness of another person's body to hers, but she wouldn't let such childish thoughts occupy her mind when she knew her body would be going much further that night.

As the two made their way through the floor, Nene kept her focus on his chest, avoiding his gaze at her. She could feel the attraction manifesting itself into strong desire as her grip on his mind continued to get tighter and tighter. At least she thought it was, feeling as if she was gripping onto nothing.

"Where are you from, Hirose-san?"

"The eastern part of the Capital."

"Oh, is that so?" Satoshi asked although she didn't like how it sounded more accusatory than curious.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Mm… I'm from the western sector myself. The east is beautiful from what I remember though," he paused to lift her chin and meet her gaze, "Just like you."

"Oh please," Nene smirked, confident that she had done more than enough to overtake his logical reasonings with desire. "I'm nothing compared to the Capital beauties."

"I would disagree," he whispered, running his thumb delicately over her glossed, bottom lip, "I've never seen such bright ruby eyes." Her chest constricted a bit under his darkened gaze, feeling her heart beat faster as his grip tightened with clear hunger.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private, Hirose-san?"

* * *

The moment the door shut and locked behind them, she found her lips pressed against his tender ones. His hand found its way to her blushed cheeks, cupping it gently, capturing her face in his hold. Encircling his neck, her fingers curled delicately against his smooth nape. Ragged and heavy breathes ghosted each other's skin before he was quick to meet her again with an intense hunger that enraptured her soul. Fast and deep his rhythm was, but a good pace she learned quickly to mimic.

Leading her away from the door, her eyelashes fluttered open at the contact of the bed against the back of her legs. Satoshi's hands moved from her cheek, wandering through her silky locks, undoing her bun to let the full length cascade down her back. Carding his fingers, he pulled slightly, cradling her neck to tilt her head back and enter her mouth. Moving further down, Satoshi caressed her shoulder blades, searching for the zipper that held her captive.

Her mind was becoming dizzy and she became consumed by the very emotions she manipulated. Never had she experiences such foreign feelings of her own, but she welcomed it.

The audible purr of the zipper being pulled slowly down the length of her back brought her back to reality, along with the cool hands that roamed each contour freely. Nene inhaled sharply at the sensation, pulling away from his kiss; pushing him away slightly with a resting hand on his dress shirt, finally noticing that he lost his coat sometime throughout the process.

Satoshi's blue eyes opened hazily, reflecting the moonlight in the otherwise dark room. Panic began to return to Nene as the senses of his desire began to wane in his confusion. She couldn't possibly have her task become compromised here. She didn't want it to.

With the space between them, she set her shaky hands to work, undoing his buttons, arousing him further. She felt his free hand finally begin to push off the dress from her shoulders as he let her run her small hands over his muscled chest, earning herself a few shivers in the process. The fabric pooled at her feet along with the heels she managed to kick off. Leaning forward, the brunette gently settled her onto the cool sheets of the bed, hovering above her body.

To feel this bare — this naked in front of a man's wanting gaze elicited shivers from her petite frame. His fingers ran under the length of her bra straps as his knuckles brushed over her clavicle to the lace barrier covering her breasts. Gathering Nene in his arms, Satoshi pulled her up from the mattress slightly into a kiss, giving him access to the clasps that he easily unhooked. Peeling the lingerie from her skin, he kissed his way down from her lips, leaving wet kisses to her neck until settling between the valley of her exposed chest. Nene couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, confident that he could feel her heart racing just as well as she could feel his.

Her eyes roamed the toned body of the officer, reddening at the sight while rousing her appetite. Pushing off the final articles of his clothing, he shifted his focus to hers. His fingers curled under her panties, pulling them swiftly with her raised hips.

"Ah! Mm," she shuddered under his uninhibited ministrations; calloused fingers stroking her slick folds. Finally, settling between her legs, she couldn't help but moan at the pleasure that surged through her body at their contact. Satoshi wrapped his grip around her wrists while he leaned forward to deepen a kiss. Pinning them above her head as he licked the skin behind her ears.

Her body was on fire as he teased her, feeling the mounting pressure in her hip and desire in her heart. But unlike hers that continued to build, she couldn't detect the same for him. It was too stagnant. If that didn't catch Nene's attention, perhaps his slight chuckle against her skin set off alarm bells instead.

"Wha— What's wrong?" She felt her body grow cold, stomach dropping when she felt him shift away from her neck.

"I know this would have happened sooner or later," Satoshi smirked at her, "but I didn't think Central would send a virgin to seduce me."

Drawing in a sharp breath at his confession, she instantly began to struggle against the weight of his body on hers, unable to overcome the strength pinning her down.

"How did you know?" she exclaimed, fear encompassing her body at her discovery.

"Oh come on, you are practically _oozing_ hesitance. These feelings are totally new to you. It's not that hard to tell it's your first time with a guy."

"No, ugh! Let me go!" Nene continued to struggle, "How did you know I was with Central?"

"Oh," Satoshi replied nonchalantly, watching her waste her energy against him. "You know, you really should learn to be more discrete if you're going read through my emotions. I can feel you rummaging inside here." She tilted away from the close proximity of his face, trying her best to avoid his cunning gaze. "It's pretty rare to see a pathokinesis user like yourself. Who knew Central had such a person. Quite the dirty ability you have, Hirose-san. If that's your real name."

Nene stilled against him at his reveal, eyes wide. _How did he know! I didn't feel any suspicion or cautiousness from him. What in the—_

"Oh god, you're gifted…" she whispered.

"Bingo," Satoshi smiled, as if completely unaffected by her revelation. "To be specific, I'm a defense empath. I can read your emotions, but your psychic abilities are useless against me."

"But I read your emotions! I could control them!"

"You thought. What you felt were merely illusions I set. The moment you bumped into me, I knew exactly what you were doing. I just played along. You didn't even begin to scratch at my mental shield."

It dawned on her then that Rindou had in fact been completely wrong. Her strength had just become her biggest weakness — she was perhaps the _worst_ person to have sent on this mission.

Refusing to accept her defeat, she continued to fight against his grip, causing Satoshi to frown a bit. "Why do you still insist on struggling?"

Nene's chest heaved against him, fists shaking at her idiocy and deception. "Why aren't you calling the guards! Why did you toy with me if you knew I was an enemy this entire time! You're supposed to kill me!"

"Aw, there's no need for that," he blinked at her.

"What?"

"None of the guards with danger sense were alerted of anything. I also didn't find any malice or anger in your emotions," he announced, "You're not here to kill me."

"I'M YOUR ENEMY, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, utter frustration overcoming her.

What used to be glazed over and darkened, were clear and honest blue orbs that stared into hers. "Let's not be enemies. I think you're interesting. Why don't we be friends?" he proposed before lowering himself to capture her swollen lips.

"What are you doing!" she turned away from him.

"You still don't trust me, I see. You liked me better when you thought I was naive, huh? I'll strike you a deal, I'll drop my mental shield if you calm down."

"Why would you do that? I could easily manipulate you," she threatened.

"True," he nodded, "but you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because…" he started, shifting his face to meet hers, "I know a little part of you is curious, I can sense it. _You want me_."

She had been caught. In more ways than one.

Nene shook her head weakly, but her denial was pointless. Who was manipulating who? She couldn't tell anymore.

"What's your real name?"

"Ne— Nene…" she whispered.

He let the repetitive syllables roll off his tongue and she shivered at the sound. "Well Nene, I'll tell you something. You didn't need to control me in order to seduce me." He moved his lips against hers, noticing her clenched fists slowly began to unravel as she submitted to his presence. His very _real_ presence.

True to his promise, his mind felt completely different from before. No longer was it shallow and muffled, but incredibly vast and deep.

Her breath hitched at the contact of his member against her body, suddenly aware of him adjusting his grip on her wrists.

"This will hurt a bit," he whispered, kissing her temple as he could detect her panic at his concern. He watched her as she squirmed under him, breathing heavy with shut eyes.

"Ah...Mm...Nghn!" Nene complained at the new, painful sensations.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, "Try to focus on the pleasure."

"It— It hurts…!" she choked, arching against him as her nails dug into her palm.

"Try to focus on _our_ pleasure."

Deciding she had nothing better than to follow his advice, she desperately combed through his mind, trying to grasp at something he was feeling. But she found a lot more.

It was odd for her to find worry and concern in the mind of an enemy, but it hit her ten folds when it was in response to _her_ own discomfort. She found his desire that burned deeper than anything she could incite within him. She felt so much more than the pain that slowly melted away into pleasure as he began to move within her.

Like magnets, their lips found each other's as she felt him in company of her emotions as well. Reopening her eyes, for the first time she didn't meet with the eyes of a stranger, but with Isshiki Satoshi.

Completely overwhelmed by the flurry of her emotions; his emotions; _their emotions_ , she failed to recognize his hands caressing her hair until her free wrists unconsciously found their way around his face. He closed his eyes, relishing in her touch and her mental presence. Pleasure, desire, tenderness, hesitance, loneliness, sorrow, _vulnerability_. Never had she experience such honesty and rawness before. Never had she explored a mind so untouched; feelings so unacknowledged.

Her pants increased and her moans became more and more unrestrained as his movements became erratic.

"Ahh!— Nn, ah… Satoshi… Please—" Her nails left small scratches down the smooth skin of his back as what seemed like the insurmountable pressure building within her finally bursting. Nene felt her chest arching against his before her sight blurred to white. She trembled against him, feeling light despite the weight of him resting on her now. But it was all too much. _All too much for her to bear._

The first thing she felt when her senses finally found their direction, was his hand against her face, wiping away the stray tears that streaked her flushed cheeks.

* * *

Her legs felt numb as she stretched them away from her chest. Leaning forward from the lacquered backboard of the bed, she watched him redress his trousers in the dark, taking her own time to secure the second clasp on her bra. Satoshi noticed the sensation of her eyes on his back a while ago but decided that now would have been a good time to approach her side, flipping the collar of his open dress shirt up in front of her.

"What?" she questioned the tall man waiting for her movements.

"You took it off," he reminded. "Why don't you help me put it back on," he smiled cheekily.

Shyly, she came up to the edge, setting her fingers to work nimbly securing the buttons along the cotton seam. Finishing near the base of his neck, her hands lingered over the last button remembering their events together.

"You came here for something," Satoshi broke the silence, taking her lack of acknowledgment as confirmation. "If it wasn't to kill me, you're here for information. About what?"

She looked down, completely forgetting about her mission, silently reprimanding herself for her weakness, although she wasn't sure if she necessarily regretted it. "The internal security plans of the palace," she whispered.

He couldn't help but laugh at the task, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I'm curious how you would have somehow weaved that topic into the pillow talk."

"I wouldn't have had to do much if the plans went accordingly," she muttered, "Emotions make humans do all sorts of illogical things." _As if she didn't know._

"I can't tell you much, obviously," he sighed, moving away from her to find his tie. "But—"

Nene turned to him, eyes widening at his continuation. "—We have eight main gates, two in each direction that requires a passcode to open. The guards change every five hours. No gifted individuals are put in watch expect for danger sensors and if a threat is detected, we deal with it in levels with lockdown. Remember, I'm not the only gifted individual in the palace, there are a lot more offensive members with strengths you wouldn't want to imagine."

"Why would you tell me your security information?"

He gathered his coat, glancing to her, "You said it yourself. Emotions make us do stupid things," he grinned. "You're free to stay here till the morning, but by then the palace servants will be up working again."

"Are you going to call the guards?"

Ignoring her question, he continued, "I would advise you to leave through the southern gate, fewer people there. Don't worry, no one will question a young lady like you for leaving at this hour. They only care about people trying to get in, not out."

Nene remained silent, processing his suggestion as he moved towards the door. "Is this goodbye?" she asked solemnly.

"It is if you want it to be."

* * *

Nene melted under the hand that rested against her bare shoulders, nuzzling her face closer to his pulse. She felt comfort in the steady beating of his heart and warm body as they laid there together under the thin sheets.

Three months of secrets. Three months of running around. Of intense late nights and intimate early mornings. An agreement they both consented to. An agreement that was _forbidden_.

"Where did you get these from?" Satoshi ghosted his fingers over the black and blue patches on Nene's arm. She could feel the concern beginning to fill his mind at the sight.

"Training," Nene replied simply, "The sessions with our senpais were really tough. I could never match them in combat."

"Senpais?"

"Mm, well I'm pretty sure the Capital is aware of Rindou-senpai," she looked up to him as he searched for the familiar name.

"The fear inducer?"

"Yeah, her," Nene confirmed, "We have six main spies, she and I are two of them."

"And the other four?" Satoshi's eyebrows raised, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me."

Nene contemplated her options, but she was already aware that no boundaries existed between them anymore. It was almost scary how emotionally bonded the two were in the short amount of time since that fateful night. She trusted her life to him.

 _She owed her life to him._

"It's fine, I trust you," she sighed. "Tsukasa-senpai and Rindou-senpai are Central's elite. Of course, he is gifted as well; he has invisibility."

"Can't you just pinpoint his mental presence?"

"Yeah, but his signature trace isn't very strong. Eizan can't even see him sometimes."

"Whose is he?" Satoshi inquired further.

"He's usually my partner on missions. Central pairs defensive and offensive abilities together. I'm usually the attack while Eizan is my watch. He has enhanced vision, like sight in different wavelengths, seeing through walls and far distances. Stuff like that."

"And the other remaining two?"

"Saito-senpai and Momo-senpai. He's her defense since his gift is armor mimicry. Momo-senpai is a necromancer."

Nene didn't need to read him to feel the shock surge through him. "A necromancer?" his eyes widened.

"It's kind of weird fighting a dead body, to be honest. You wouldn't expect such a cute girl like her to have such a vile ability, but we all make do with what we have."

Satoshi hummed, petting the back of Nene's head. "Well then, I guess it's only fair if I tell you about us."

"You don't have to. I know the Capital is more guarded about their gifted individuals," Nene assured, looking up to his crystal cyan eyes.

"It's fine, I trust you," he sang, repeating her words back much to Nene's annoyance. "Well, Kuga and I are technically the 'senpais', but Soma-kun is the first rank officer above us. He was appointed by Nakiri herself."

"We know about him. Some pretty crazy fire manipulation he has."

"Kuga-kun is the best mental tracer in the Capital. He might be able to match your Tsukasa-senpai," he said smugly.

She laughed at his confidence, "I doubt it, Tsukasa-senpai is too strong."

"Well anyways, next is the trio: Hayama, Kurokiba and Nakiri Alice. If Kuga-kun is the best mental tracer, Hayama-kun is probably our best tracker; he has enhanced senses. Kurokiba-kun can manipulate water but he mainly serves under Alice's orders. She has relationship identification."

"Nakiri? Nakiri Erina has a sister?" Nene asked, surprised.

"A cousin. She's one of Erina's main supports. Her ability doesn't sound like much but she can detect all of the officer's loyalty to the Capital, like if our bonds are strengthening or weakening."

Nene nodded, understanding the depth of the power and its implications. "She can't see us together then?"

"That probably wouldn't be wise. She could see past our lies easily. Speaking of couples, Aldini-kun and Tadokoro-kun are married. He has life force manipulation while she can induce happiness, kind of like your ability but only for joy. It's quite nice to see such a jubilant couple in the Capital." She watched him smile at the recount, sensing the hint of envy at their relationship.

"He mainly works with Arato Hisako — Nakiri's secretary and the resident healer — due to his death awareness as well. Megumi is mainly used for negotiations. Next, is Ibusaki-kun and Sakaki-kun; they're married. He can manipulate and manifest smoke. She has retrocognition, like seeing people's past. Opposite of her, is Marui-kun who has precognition. He's married to Yoshino-kun who has animal manipulation. Hah, I didn't realize so many of my juniors are married!" Satoshi laughed.

"I didn't know the Capital had so many gifted people," Nene said in awe.

"We have more than you know," he assured.

"Well, what do you do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Nene trailed off, trying to find her wording, "If Arato is a healer and Hayama is a tracker, what is your ability used for? Why are you one of Nakiri Erina's most valued officers? There must be something that makes you so strong."

"I may be a tactician but I don't use any logic. My mastery is over psychology, not strategy. Emotions are our strongest weapon, and it's up to me to evaluate how people will decide to use it. I'm also our main line for mental defense; I can extend my capabilities to protected others as well. Erina can't even break it."

"With her truth inducement?" Nene finished the thought, earning a nod from him. "Do you always have your mental shield up then?"

"No," he smiled towards her, "Not when I'm with you."

"Why? Why did you let it down?"

"Hmm… You felt it right? When you read my mind," Satoshi brought her body in closer. "Being an empath, everyone only cares about what you sense from others, but no one really bothers to connect with your own emotions. So much so, you begin to forget you have any. I thought you would understand; I didn't want to be numb anymore. It sounds a bit selfish, huh?"

Her breath paused as she remembered how untouched his emotions had felt; how long they have been ignored and shield. "No," she whispered against his skin, "not at all."

* * *

He kissed her neck gently, molding the supple touch of her breasts in his palms as she set the rhythm and pace on top of him. Nene's grip held his shoulders firmly, using Satoshi to support her body overcome with pleasure as they slowly rocked together.

No longer did she find herself apprehensive, instead blossoming within his presence. No longer was he distant and uncharted — he was understood.

Months have passed, but it felt like years; like they've known each other their entire lives. Twenty-four years for her made sense within seconds with him as their flames kindled, burning slowly under the silent cover of moonlight.

"You know I can sense it," Satoshi looked up to her flushed face, lost in the sensation of him. "I told you months ago that I love you. Why won't you tell me?"

"Huh?" she breathed, fluttering her lashes open to his, biting her lips. "If you can feel it, isn't that enough?"

"I want to hear it," he whispered while tucking a sage strand behind her ear. She paused her movements at his sincerity — his plea for those words. Three little words hanging on the back of her throat, waiting— yearning to be expressed. To be heard.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't admit it. Couldn't admit to the world that she had found something she didn't want to lose; that against her better judgment, she had gotten emotionally attached; that she was _afraid_.

"If I tell you I love you, one of us would have to die," she smiled playfully, though she knew her heart betrayed her mask.

He chuckled at her joke, swallowing lightly knowing deep down that it sadly wasn't one. "Hah, fine. But you're gonna get it," Satoshi teased before kissing her down to the bed sheets once more.

* * *

At the sound of hollow knocks on his office door, Satoshi called for the visitors to enter from his desk. His pen halted on the page at the turn of the handle, for his senses picked up something foreboding from the minds of his two guests: concern.

Satoshi swallowed at the entrance of a pale and panicked Marui, but in hopes that his junior was overreacting as always, he maintained his calm facade.

"Isshiki-senpai!" Marui called, obviously distraught. "I have someth—"

"What's going on? You know something we don't," Shun interrupted, halting Marui in his pacings to approach the brunette. Satoshi didn't enjoy the tense atmosphere the two invited with them, nor did he like the amount of confusion and wary that hung. Clasping his hands loosely together, he dared to meet the two in front of him with his smile.

"What are you talking about, Ibusaki-kun? And here I thought you wanted to visit your dear senpai," Satoshi attempted to laugh.

"Now isn't the time to be mysterious, Isshiki-senpai. I know you can read us, you know we're being serious here."

"I saw you… I saw—!" Marui heaved, looking as if he was going to faint. Satoshi raised from his desk, ushering the pale man to a chair.

"Okay, okay. Hold up. What did you see, Marui-kun?" He placed his hands on his shoulders, furrowing his brows.

Looking up to Shun, Marui asked for silent confirmation whether he should reveal the contents of his latest vision, receiving a nod from the smoke manipulator in return, standing arms-crossed behind Satoshi. "I saw you…" Marui gulped. "You were covered in blood. But you weren't the one bleeding. You— You were holding a dead woman… I don't think I've ever seen her before, but it was most definitely you. Most definitely."

Satoshi shifted his eyes, widening at the thought of bloodshed… but of who?

"Do you know what that could be about, senpai?" Shun asked, noting the slight sign of shock in Isshiki's face.

"Wha— What did she look like?" Isshiki breath quickened, feeling his palms begin to clam up. "Marui!" he shook the man, inpatient for the answer.

"I didn't really get to see either of your guy's faces and— and it all happened really quickly. But I think her hair was… _green._ "

 _Nene. It was Nene._

Slowly, he removed his hands from Marui's shoulders as shock overwhelmed Satoshi, quickly reaching up to cover his mouth, feeling sick at the scene he was imagining in his head. He turned away from his juniors, obscuring his expression enough while using the desk to lean against.

"What happened?" he spoke, suppressing the waver in his voice. "How did she die?"

"Senpai, I really don't know."

"Was anyone else in the vision?" he pressed.

"No, only you two. But… there was _a lot_ of blood." Marui closed his eyes, feeling the urge to throw up. "Do you think… you killed her?"

 _Me? Hurting her? No way, no way…_ Satoshi shook his head, unbelieving of the possibility.

"Does any woman come to mind?" Shun interrogated, detecting the distress in his best friend.

"No, I don't know anyone like her." he lied, "Does Nakiri know about this?"

"No, we don't intend on sharing this unless we need to." Shun continued to watch his senpai's movements, unbelieving, too acquainted with his mannerisms and behavior to fall for his lies. "But whatever you may know, I advise you to do something about it. Marui is never wrong."

* * *

She didn't need to read him to know something was up. The moment Nene's eyes met with his, she could see the storm raging within him; the distracted eyes; the dull smile. When he gathered her into his arms and kissed her, she observed neediness; desperation. Everything felt... _wrong_.

"What's wrong?" she pushed him away, "You're hiding something." Her hand reached up between them, holding his gaze to her stern, unyielding eyes.

"I'm fine." His hand shadowed over hers as he smiled weakly, "I'm probably just tired."

She searched his eyes, noting the lack of his usual light, replaced with a heaviness. But that wasn't it. "No, something's wrong." Her brows creased as her lips straightened, feeling his consciousness that suddenly felt so much more confined and trapped than usual.

"Nene—"

Instantly, she retracted her hand away from his grasp causing him to wince at the absence. "You're keeping me out!—" she shouted, betrayed.

"Nene, calm down—"

"I can't believe you're shielding against me! You promised me you wouldn't do that! What the hell is going on!"

"Please, I—" he started, reaching for her only for her to step away.

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing," Satoshi insisted, pleading for her to calm down.

"Stop lying! What's going on? Tell me the truth!" Nene demanded further. He flinched at the overwhelming sensation of anger flooding his senses from her, looking down to hide from the glare that said it all.

"Lets…Let's break this off," Satoshi muttered. He waited for a shout, a slap, an answer or reaction of some kind but got none from the quiet girl. "Let's stop seeing each other," he looked up, meeting her glassy eyes. All of her prior intensity seemed to have faded as she slowly began to process his words.

"Wha… what?" Nene croaked, tears pooling behind her glasses. "Why?"

He knew then that he didn't turn away to escape her anger but to hide from her hurt instead.

"Why, Satoshi?" she repeated, as her breath swallowed, pushing at his shoulders with increasing force. "Answer me! Stop ignoring the question! WHY?"

A firm grip encircled her wrists, catching her arm in midair before she could strike again. "Why?" he repeated her question, knowing she already knew the answer herself. "This is wrong Nene, we're enemies!"

"Enemies?" Nene grimaced, "You're the one that said that when it's just us, we aren't!" Nene retaliated, violently whipping her arm from his grasp.

"What we are doing is treason for both of us—"

"So you're running away? Being a coward," she ridiculed, "Well guess what, I don't care what this is! No one will find out—"

"Fine! Let's assume that no one finds out. Then what?" he shouted, clutching his temple at her emotions. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives sneaking around trying to see each other? Is that how you want to live? We were doomed from the start. It was stupid of me to have wanted something like this, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I involved you in this. I'm sorry I can't make you happy."

"Stop apologizing! I don't want to hear it!" Nene exploded, "Stop assuming what I want, you idiot! I'm telling you I just want you!" her chest heaved, unable to prevent her tears.

He let out a helpless sigh, running a hand through his face to obscure the sight of her utterly broken expression. "Look, we had our fun. But I've realized my position and you need to as well. This is for the best."

Her body slackened at his final words. "Fun? Was that as this was to you?" her lip quivered because sincerely for once, she couldn't believe in what he felt anymore; _she couldn't understand what he felt anymore._

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, although he wasn't sure if it was to her, or to his shattered heart.

* * *

The heavy thud of a body slammed against the stiff training mats belonged to none other than Kinokuni Nene, complementary of the redhead who she had just lost her sparring match with.

Nene winced at the pain shooting through her neck, groaning at the stupid error she made… _again_.

"You okay?" Rindou offered a hand to her junior.

"No, my body feels _wonderful_ ," Nene replied sarcastically, bypassing Rindou's hand to help herself up off the floor. She found a seat on one of the basement steps, wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

"No silly, I meant are _you_ okay? You've been off for the past two months. Is something going on?"

"I'm fine," Nene assured, rubbing the kink out of her back. "I just suck at combat."

Accompanying Nene on the steps beside her, Rindou stretched her arms out with a feline purr. "Well whatever it is, get it together." She tossed the bottled water to her junior, grinning at the bored eyes that caught it. "I'm pretty sure we're going to be the highest level security threat in the palace, and if what you told us is true, we're going to be up against other gifteds. Everyone's been training like crazy."

"We need to be prepared. It's critical to obtain these documents."

"But why do I need to train too? This is Tsukasa's job. We're simply back up; it's so boring!" Rindou complained. "Hey, you think that officer guy will be there?"

"Maybe," Nene said halfheartedly, turning away at the sting that still plagued her raw heart.

"What was he like? You've never really talked about what happened on that mission."

"He…" she paused at the picture of him, swallowing at the ache. How was she supposed to sum up such a complex individual? How was she supposed to remember that night; _those nights?_ What was she supposed to feel other than this turmoil?

"He…was an idiot."

* * *

"We can't go there! Six guards are approaching on us!" Eizan yelled to her over the lockdown alarms blaring through the palace halls.

"Then where the hell are we supposed to go!" Nene bickered, "You're the one that can see through freaking walls! Find us an exit." She surveyed her surroundings of the unconscious guards that she managed to knock out, taking deep breaths to calm her body and mind from Eizan's frustrations. They were stationed at their designated coordinates to rendezvous with Tsukasa-senpai and assist with his escape, while Rindou provided the distraction. However, one of the danger sense guards caught onto Momo-senpai's intent, alerting them of their presence. Plans have shifted into emergency sequences, and _they needed to get out_.

"Give me a moment, woman!" her partner retailated, irritated. Scanning the premise, Eizan deduced they were the closest to the southern gates. "They have a system of hidden passage where one…" his eyes glowed under his square specs, following the halls to their destination. "...leads to an external storage. If we can circumvent the guards, we can meet up with Saito."

"Let's go." She followed the man's lead on high alert, focusing her mind to become as clear as possible in search of incoming presences. She was aware that with each passing second; each step she took; each breath she breathed, more and more guards were being deployed, including the gifteds. _Including him_.

"Wait, three more are approaching from the right!"

Her mental awareness didn't allow them much of an alert, as she spotted a pink-haired woman shortly followed by two men, one being a very familiar face.

"Over there!" Hayama shouted.

"They're officers, we need to go! Is there any faster way there?" Nene yelled while panting between her breaths to keep pace, convincing Eizan that they couldn't take on a two vs three, not with the Capital officers.

"There is," he scanned quicky, "But we need to break the code on one of the locks. If I can see the frequency outputs, I might be able to decode their chip's digital signature."

"Halt! Surrender peacefully," the woman she concluded to be the healer from Satoshi's description called.

Arato Hisako, healing capabilities. Hayama Akira, enhanced senses and tracking skills; there was no way to deter him from their trail. Isshiki Satoshi, defensive empath… _all defensive abilities she noted._

"Then do it. We can't outrun them any longer," Nene reasoned.

"That's too risky—"

"Just do it!" she snapped as the two made their way to the locked door.

"That's suicide, you can't manipulate three minds!"

"I have a plan, hurry up!" Nene turned to approach the corner of the dead end hall, allowing enough distance between her and Eizan to give him a sufficient head start. _Damn, Tsukasa-senpai. You better have those files._

She first caught sight of the officer she assumed was "Hayama". In pursuit of them, their three enemies managed to have separated a reasonable distance, Hayama taking the lead with his tracking ability. Noticing he was alone, Nene confronted him first in combat, knowing full well that he had no offensive ability other than hand to hand; an equal playing field. But even so, she struggled to keep up with his movements, doing nothing more than blocking his attacks in order to stall. However, by the time he managed to gain the upper hand and sweep her leg, she had already managed to grasp his mind.

Pausing mid-attack, Hayama found himself overwhelmed with the sensations of sorrow, grief, and pain. Grasping at his chest, the tracker was completely paralyzed by the uncontrollable turmoil within him. Demonstrating the true power of her manipulation, he knelt to the floor in front of her as he became overcome with sobs and heavy breathing. But Nene had a new issue to deal with. Her projections wouldn't last long — _he was here._

"Hayama!" She saw Hisako running. Thinking fast, she seized hold of the gifted officer, securing a hold to render him immobile. Whipping the dagger from her ankle sheaths, she placed it comfortably against his pulsing throat.

"If you want him to live, don't come any closer." The two approaching officers paused at her threat, as she showed every intention of carrying through with it. Nene couldn't sense either of the three's mental presences and noting the subsidence of Hayama's emotional breakdown she already knew Satoshi's shield was up.

"Stop," Satoshi swallowed, slowly approaching.

" _Don't…_ come any closer," Nene hissed, pulling the knife closer against his throat, revealing a small trickle of blood that ran down her fingers.

"Hayama!" Hisako shouted, watching Nene hold him hostage. As she locked eyes with Satoshi, betrayal shadowed his face. She knew in that moment that she didn't need to read his emotion to know he was absolutely livid to know that she was using his information to hurt his comrades. To an ignorant mind, the plan to confront the three gifted was suicide; a genius didn't need to know the odds weren't in her favor. But she happened to be enlightened with the knowledge that none of the three had attack capabilities.

Nene was sure he was fully aware of her malice and anger, not only towards the capital but him as well. No longer was he welcomed in her mind, for every emotion he read stuck knives in him.

Before she managed to become too lost in reading his movements, the small sense of triumph coming from behind her brought her back to reality. Isshiki must have sensed it as well, for his eyes widened in response, darting past her to Eizan completing the code.

Finding her opportunity, Nene shifted the knife from Hayama's neck, instead slicing a shallow cut across his back making him cry out in pain. Releasing him from his hold, all Nene could do was run towards the exit, looking over to see Arato distracted with healing the gushing wound and Satoshi kneeling beside her to assist.

Too caught up with the moment of escape, both spies failed to scan the premise for any incoming enemies, fully missing the presence of a certain Nakiri Alice who happened to witness the entire thing.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you saw, Alice?" Erina stressed, unbelieving of the news her cousin bore.

"I'm sure. Definitely," she sighed. "I only see that kind of bonding between immediate family or lovers, and last I remember Isshiki-senpai isn't very close with his family."

The mistress combed her hands through her hair, standing from her desk to meet with Alice and Hisako in the front. "Well, alright. Maybe they've dated in the past… before the war," Erina rationalized.

Alice tilted her head in thought, contemplating the likelihood of the blonde's words. "That could be true," she nodded, "but that doesn't negate the fact that their bond was _very_ strong. If he has some sort of ties to Central, that could be a security issue."

Pacing back in forth along the hardwood floors of her office, the two stared from their seats at Erina mumbling to herself. "Hisako," she suddenly turned to the pink-haired woman, "what did you manage to gather?"

At the call, Hisako raised from her seat to report, "Hayama said the spy has some sort of mental manipulation ability. When he was fighting her, his emotions suddenly shifted," she recounted. "I also thought it was weird that she decided to take him hostage the second we arrived, especially when she was obviously at a disadvantage in numbers. It's like she knew her mental capabilities were useless and that none of us had the ability to attack her."

"Well, if Isshiki really was close with her in the past, it makes sense for her to know his abilities."

"Of course Erina-sama, but Hayama's and mine as well?"

"Am I the only one that finds it weird that she didn't kill the guy? Like don't get me wrong, I'm glad Hayama's alive, but maybe she has more sentiment with the Capital than we know," Alice raised her eyebrow to the two.

Erina sighed, taking her seat on the lounge couch in defeat. "I know what you're thinking Alice, but I don't want to doubt Isshiki especially since you never mentioned any waverance in his loyalty. He was a key member in our rebellion and one of the few that actually supported us."

"His loyalty to you doesn't need to weaken in order for his love for someone else to strengthen."

"Alright fine, I'll look into it," she raised from the couch to return to business back at her desk. "We need those documents back anyways. Hisako, inform Hayama and Kuga-san to start tracing the spie's trails if they can. We're going to send the officers to infiltrate and retrieve them."

"Even Isshiki?"

"I'll place him with the main group, we need him especially if the fear inducer shows up. My father also won't hesitate to use his human subordination ability on us. We need a mental shield," Erina argued. "In the process though, I want Yukihira, Hayama, and Kurokiba to find and catch the girl. He should be well acquainted with her scent so it shouldn't be difficult to track her once you're in the facility. I want her alive."

Alice complained at the thought of an infiltration. "Why don't you just question him yourself? If there aren't any issues then he should have no problems with telling you the truth."

"If what you are implying is true, I want to hear her side _first_."

* * *

 _Nene knew she should have killed that damned tracker when she had the chance._

She could feel them hot on her trail; a distant mental presence of three in the shadows. Nene would claim she knew the Central compound like the back of her hand; every exit, door and hallway, but she sure wasn't prepared to test that assertion blind as the Capital officers had somehow found a way to disconnect the power to the lower levels from the main circuit, exposing the entire place to nothingness.

Hiding wasn't possible — not with the tracker on her, nor could Nene ever hope to meet the fire and water manipulators on offense. Gripping at the blood running from the burn encompassing her entire upper left arm, she desperately searched for some familiar mental presence — someone to even the odds. But alas, she had no choice but to run. And run. _And run_.

"Damn it!" she breathed, feeling the cool metal of the lock down doors with the codes only Tsukasa and Rindou-senpai happened to know. But that was the least of her concerns at the moment.

She didn't even need to turn around to feel it had already been too late.

"Payback," the tracker called from the darkness.

* * *

The white rags they managed to dress her in did absolutely nothing for the chill hanging within the basement prison. Leaning against the cement walls, she ran her hand up and down her right arm in order to generate some sort of friction. Only her right one though, for the burn on her left has just begun to crust over with dried blood. She pulled at the metal bands and chains around her wrists and ankles, but they didn't budge in the slightest. She didn't expect anything less though; they wouldn't make ability nullifiers easy to break.

It felt odd, not being able to feel the presence of another; to be unable to read other's emotions. It became a relief in some sense, not being forced — burdened — to feel another's feelings. But all that absence did was amplify the presence of her own emotions that needed to be dealt with.

Her head turned at the sudden footsteps, following the sounds in the dim light as she prepared for another round from the guards.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" she heard a low voice call. _His voice_. "Use the blanket."

"I don't need your pity," she shot with venom. Nene heard him sigh, almost imagining him crossing his arms at her reply. "Why are you here? At least stop hiding you coward!"

"I can't," Satoshi admitted. "If I get any closer, I'll be able to read you."

"Hah, you had no problems doing that earlier," she scoffed.

"I can't become distracted by you. Your emotions will mess with mine."

"Then why are you here?"

"Look, they'll start to question you soon—"

"What? Are you here to make sure I don't talk?" she sneered, reacting enough for the chain's rattle to echo.

"No! I wouldn't do that," he defended from her accusation. "I'm sure they are still unaware of… our relations. But in the event that they do, cooperate with them. You can get a lighter sentence, exile if you're lucky."

Her eyes dropped at his sincerity. Blinking in the silence, Nene had grown unsure of where the contempt in her voice had disappeared to, leaving a barren, fearful girl.

"What about you?"

"Worry about yourself. I'll be fine; I won't let them hurt you." She remained quiet, taking in his words of assurance, imaging his smile that ached at her heart.

The next time she awoke, it was at the jingling of keys from the gate of her prison cell door. She shifted up weakly off the stone floor, trying her best to focus her blurred vision on the armed guard moving aside to reveal the familiar pink-haired woman whose name Nene was too fatigued to remember.

She heard the woman exchange thanks with the guard, followed by her steps into the dark, cold cell before kneeling beside her.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm here to heal your arm."

Nene eyed her in confusion, moving to hide her injury from the healer's view. "Why would you do that?"

"Isshiki-senpai asked me to," she sighed, taking hold of Nene's arm to inspect the damage. "Damn Yukihira, your ability is scary…" she whispered. A faint, glowing light emanated from the healer's hand as it hovered over the burn. Soon Nene felt a cooling sensation against her raw skin as her eyes followed the woman's work in closing the large wound, section by section.

"What kind of person is he to you," Nene voiced in a sudden urge, looking into Hisako's concentrated eyes.

Hisako paused, taking in the question of the prisoner not needing to know who she was referring to. "He is a very important person to the Capital. But even more so, he is a respected officer and trusted friend not only to Erina-sama but for all of us. He is a bit… odd, but he doesn't hesitate to protect those that he cares about."

A droplet fell onto the back of Nene's hand before she could even realize the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm warning you," Hisako continued, "don't ruin the life of someone like that."

* * *

The last place Nene had expected to be interrogated in would have been in a room as regal as this. Nor did she expect to be in the presence of the Nakiri leader herself.

"Well Kinokuni-san, quite the profile you have. A unique ability as well. 'Attack Empathy,'" Erina quoted the papers, "I've never encountered a pathokinesis user."

"I haven't met a truth inducer either, so I guess we're both in awe here," Nene replied.

Erina smiled at the green-haired woman's remark. "Let's just cut to the chase shall we?"

"I won't talk about Central."

"I knew you wouldn't. The loyalty you all possess to my father is scary… but commendable. I'm not interested in my father's whereabouts either, I'm prepared to deal with him when the time comes. However, I'm more curious about something else you know."

Nene eyed the blonde, suspicious of what she was hinting at. She pulled at bit at the cuffs, wanting nothing more than to read the emotions around her.

"During your invasion, how did you know that those three officers wouldn't— no, _couldn't_ attack you? Why didn't you try to manipulate them?"

Nene withheld her tongue, knowing whatever excuse that would come out would be detected as a lie.

"If you don't answer, shall I answer it with your truth?"

"You don't know anything about me," Nene glared at her amethyst eyes.

"I know enough," Erina sat back on her chair, folding her hands to rest neatly on the table. "What is your relations to Isshiki Satoshi? There is no point denying this, I'm already are aware of the bonds between you two."

" _I'm sure they are still unaware of… our relations. But in the event that they do, cooperate with them."_

"Why don't you interrogate him about it?"

"I want to know your perspective," she leaned forward. "It's your turn empath. Tell me about _your_ emotions."

In an instant, Nene could feel the force of Erina's power on her mind, an incredible energy pushing at the very fibers of her morality; pulling out the truths from her very being. "I— I—," Nene struggled against her power. Her hands flew up to her temples, digging her fingertips into her skin while her eyes clamped shut and her teeth clenched at Erina's grip ripping the control right out from under her.

"I— I love— him…" Nene breathed hard in wake of Erina's release on her mind.

"How did you two meet?"

Nene swallowed, taking a while to find it within herself to respond. "At the grand ball."

"Did he leak information to you about Capital matters consciously during any of your interactions?"

"...Yes."

Erina squeezed her eyes together, rubbing her hands over her face at the confession she wished was a lie. She watched the Nakiri heiress look towards the door past Nene's head, cautious of the guards outside. "Did you…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "manipulate his feelings during the time you two were together. Did you make him feel love for you?"

Nene's eyes narrowed in confusion at the question. "He's a mental shield. You know I can't do that!"

"Answer the question, Kinokuni-san. Did you or did you not?"

"I did not! I couldn't have!"

"Stop lying."

In disbelief at the accusation, Nene pulled at the chain binding her to the chair. "I'm not lying! You know this is the truth!"

"Listen Kinokuni-san," Erina whispered, signaling for Nene to calm down, "the crime you would be convicted of is espionage against the Capital. According to our laws, the most we can do to you is to incarcerate you for life. However, what you confessed to…" Erina paused, "is treason for one of my most trusted and valuable officers— punishable by death."

"Death?" she repeated in shock.

"Yes. The thought of it makes me sick to do that to a man who has done so much for the Capital," Erina's gaze wandered to the photo on her desk of all them gathered together after the rebel's victory, softening at the memory of their younger days. "We sincerely owe him our lives," her eyes hardened again.

"What are you saying?"

"Kinokuni-san, sometimes the truth isn't always for the best. If your relationship is as strong as I believe it is, he would die for you and probably has every intention to if the time comes. He isn't aware that I know of your relationship, which is for reasons I called for you first. What I would ask you Kinokuni-san is... would you die for him as well?"

She stared at the her, waiting for some sort of force to tear the answer from her lips, but realized it was a question the mistress left up to her to decide for herself.

"So…" Nene started hesitantly, "You want me to lie?"

"If you claim that you somehow got past his mental shield and manipulated him into falling in love with you, he would no longer be charged with the crime but instead be viewed upon as a victim by the law."

"What would happen to me?"

"You…" Erina paused, frowning at the news, "for having the ability to manipulate a senior officer, you'll be labeled as a high-level security threat to the Capital, beyond that of espionage. You'll be executed."

At the her words, Nene released the breath she didn't realize she was holding with the reality of the situation dawning on her. Erina rose from her seat, readying the guards to enter the room. "It's either you or him. I'll let you decide."

* * *

Although his arm slid slowly down the railing of the stone steps leading to the basement prison, it felt like descending into a dark, cold hell. He knew he shouldn't have been there, that all it would do is spell trouble for him. But he couldn't help himself.

Her interrogation was that day he knew. But judging by the lack of his arrest, it seemed as though only Central matters were discussed.

As he quietly approached the cell, he could hear her steady breathing against the shadows. Turning into the corner where she was held isolated, instantly a wave hit him. The closer he got, the more it consumed his mind — no, his _heart_. He gazed at her sleeping figure, curled up and shivering against the cold, unrestrained by her consciousness to where her emotions ran rampant in her nightmares. Her sorrow. Her abandonment. Her loneliness.

Satoshi couldn't tell if the pain within him was hers or his. Gripping the bars of the cell, he steadied his uneasiness as he could do nothing to help the tears falling from his eyes or from the woman that he loves.

* * *

"Nakiri-kun, hear me ou—"

"Isshiki, that's enough,"

"She can be valuable," Satoshi stressed, standing from his seat in front of the council to gain their attention for his plea, "there aren't many attack empaths out there and she has knowledge about Central. If you release her—"

"Isshiki-chin," Satoshi turned his attention to Kuga beside him, "we all know what happened between you two,"

"What?" Isshiki questioned further, becoming more suspicious at the sense of sympathy he was reading from Erina.

"If she had the ability to manipulate even you, what would keep her from doing the same to us?" Kuga relayed nonchalantly while filing his nails, not understanding the magnitude of his words.

Shocked at his words, Isshiki turned slowly back to the mistress, feeling her pity with wide eyes. "What is he talking about, Nakiri-kun?"

She swallowed, wincing at his further inquiry. "She confessed to manipulating your emotions in order to gather intel for Central. I know you may not have been aware that she was influencing you…" Erina paused, "but she will be taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Isshiki whispered back to himself, eyes wide, fully understanding the lies that were leaving his friend's mouth. Realization rolled over him. She had lied, and Erina let her. _She had taken the blame._

"She…" he managed to utter, "She… lied…"

"No, Isshiki. She told the truth."

Anger filled his expression, "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TR—"

"Agh," Takumi groaned, clutching at his temples.

"What's wrong Takumi-kun?" Megumi turned to her husband, concern filling her features.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Takumi waved off the audience around him, "it's just a strong death sense."

"A death sense?" His stomach dropped as he looked towards Nakiri for confirmation, but only got her closed eyes.

Instantly, he was out of the conference room, running as if his life had depended on it.

* * *

She squinted as the bright light reflected off the white-walls; the white wood of the chair and table she was seated at; the white of her prison gown; the white of the small porcelain cup in front of her holding the clear liquid she was to drink.

She couldn't help but laugh a bit at the situation. _What a fitting end for a spy… Although I would have preferred a cyanide pill, to be honest._

Turning her attention back to the cup, she picked up the porcelain with two hands, not trusting her shaky grip. Inside, a face reflected. For a moment, Nene wondered what the small girl looking back at her was feeling; if she was scared to die; if she regretted her decisions; if she didn't have love in her heart.

Instead, she smiled. Because Nene already knew those answers.

Tilting the smooth rim to her lips, the clear liquid ran sweet against her tongue and sharp against her throat as she drank every last drop.

* * *

He didn't care that he didn't have authorization. Nor did he care about his bruised knuckles he received from punching the guard's face. Satoshi slammed open the execution room and expected the blinding white, but instead, was greeted with crimson.

"Nene!" Satoshi gasped at the sight of her on the floor, clothes dyed in the blood that she was coughing up. Kneeling, he picked her up from the floor, cradling her fragile frame in his arms, feeling the convulsions of her body rejecting the poison.

"Satoshi…?" Nene murmured, her ruby eyes slowly beginning to cloud over as his face became more and more blurred.

The smell of metal filling his senses sickened him almost as much as his discovery of something more red and deep than her eyes. "Shhh… Sh… You're going to be fine. You're fine… You're fine," he chanted to himself as he held her face in his hand, using his thumb to desperately wipe away the blood from her mouth.

Despite his lies, she felt comforted by the voice and warmth she missed so dearly. Feeling a wetness on her cheeks, she wondered if it was hers or his, or perhaps both. She couldn't tell anymore.

"How odd…" she panted, "to die in the arms of an enemy…"

"Stop," Satoshi cried, his voice quivering. "You're not dying… Nene… No, why? Why! Why did you lie?... Oh god, please, Nene… I told you… I… I…" he broke down as her breathing became more and more shallow. _This isn't happening. Please no, tell me this isn't happening. Tell me this is an illusion or a dream. Please._

His eyes snapped back open, feeling the stickiness of the blood on her delicate fingers against his face. He held her hand to his cheek. God, it was so cold, but he held it for dear life, watching her offer him a small smile with blank eyes. At her touch, he felt her presence. But instead of the pain or anger that he expected, he felt her feelings gently caress his heart instead. Gratitude. Peacefulness. Devotion.

"Satoshi… I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" she trailed off, exhaling her last breath as her arm slackened.

"...Nene?" he called quietly. Eyes widening as he desperately searched for the presence of her mind that he couldn't feel anymore. Shifting her as her body laid limp in his arms and her head lulled with closed eyes, he called her name louder with no response. "No, no, Nene… Wake up! Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sobbed against her forehead. "Please, I'm sorry… Please— I love you too… come back… Please… I'm begging you!" Satoshi wailed, clutching her body closer to him as the most pained scream resounded throughout the Capital.

* * *

"Isshiki-senpai?" Megumi opened the door cautiously, carrying in the garment bag carefully as to not rustle the plastic covering too much.

"Come in," he called absentmindedly from his desk, not even looking at the bluenette as she entered, but instead found the block paragraphs of his paperwork much more interesting.

"I'll leave this over here, okay, senpai?" Megumi placed the bag on the back of the chair, as worry laced her feature.

"Tadokoro-kun," Isshiki called, catching her off guard, "I can feel you in my mind. I know Nakiri-kun sent you to use your happiness inducement."

"No!" she defended, "I mean, I volunteered to come here. We've all been worried about you for weeks. Perhaps I can help you with your grief—"

"Tadokoro-kun, please…" he begged weakly, "I just want to be alone."

"If you need anything, we are all here for you." Before leaving, Megumi turned from the doorway, "Senpai, I'm very sorry for your loss."

His pen stopped — frozen, hovering above the page in his shaking grip. Finally looking up to Megumi, he smiled sadly, letting the tiredness and droop in his eyes show.

"I know…" he choked, "I know…"

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, okay, I know… I'll be going to sit in the corner by myself now. T_T

First of all, I would really like to thank polar-stars, yourmoontothenightsky and everyone who helped me with ability suggestions for characters. Your guy's support really helped me continue to write through this, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I know this will be a very 50/50 fic, especially considering the ending and the heavy angst involved. It's also my first time writing like a real sex scene… so please bear with me… I also know there tends to be a very fine line between what people consider love and an unhealthy relationship… but I've always wanted to write two things: spies and empathic people. So, I decided to combine the two and you know what, I'm proud of my work!

I'm sorry it became so long. I acknowledge it probably would have been better as a multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot, but I had already started. Sorry, if the skips between seem kind of confusing, and I know I didn't really explain the setting or the whole power/ability set up very clearly. I couldn't fit everything I initially planned to so I might elaborate more on my tumblr if anyone is curious about the others or about the story in general.

I hope you all enjoyed this really long fic. I greatly appreciate criticism and reviews. Now, I'll probably get back to BoL now XD.


	10. J is for January

**AN:** Yes, yes I know… It's summer, we are in the month of June and January was literally 6 months ago. But hear me out! I had this idea for a while but only really got around to writing it now. My last story for this collection was pretty depressing so let me write my fluff XD! Enjoy!

Also, if you didn't know, Nagomi is the name of my IsshiNene fan child!

 **#**

 **J is for January:**

 **Birthday Surprises**

 **#**

"Mama!" The bed rippled sightly at the enthusiastic bounces of the four-year-old. "Mama, get up!"

With tired eyes, Nene's pink ones awoke to the fuzzy image of her daughter's bright blue, beaming and sparkling with excitement. A groan escaped her lips, unsettled by the heaviness of her body that weighed her down like lead.

"Nago-chan, I don't feel good. Go ask your father," Nene mumbled, sinking further within the warmth of her sheets. It had been too early for this.

"Mama, this is important!" Nagomi pressed, tugging slightly on Nene's overhung arm.

"Ngnn, Satoshi can you—"

Halting her words, the mother's face slowly peeled away from her pillows, turning away to see the empty splay of sheets beside her. The absence of warmth further bothered her as her husband hardly got up before she did. The current pulse within her temples didn't help the mood either. Slowly finding the strength to push herself up, Nene habitually reached over to her bedside to find her glasses, only for them to be in the hands of the small child.

"Here you go, Mama." Nagomi offered.

Taking them, Nene smiled softly at the young girl's affections. "Thank you."

Huffing at the crispness of winter air, she let the cold shake the weariness from her. As she let the migraine and nausea subside, Nene pulled her hair into a ponytail and greeted her daughter a good morning. Sliding carefully out of her bed, she found her bearings on the chilly wooden floors, taking the girl's hand as she led her hurriedly across the room and into the hall.

"Nagomi, what's wrong?" she asked, but her child — giddy with excitement and fashioned in adorable, pink fleece pajamas refused to reply. As the duo neared the kitchen, Nene's attention slowly turned from her daughter to the sweet smell of chocolate in the air. Rounding the corner, she first saw the tiny glow of candles and then stopping at the foot of the kitchen, Nagomi ran further ahead to meet up with her husband in a party hat holding a birthday cake in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Mama!" the two cheered in unison.

Stunned, Nene stared for a moment before shifting her focus to the calendar on the neighboring wall.

"Did you forget your own birthday, silly?" Satoshi teased, placing the cake gently on the countertop.

"I guess I did," she smiled sheepishly.

"You've been working too hard lately," he reminded before grasping her arms and placing the usual soft kiss on her forehead.

"Do you like it, Mama?" Nagomi asked, garnering the attention of the two.

As the couple parted, Nene crouched down to the little girl, embracing her tightly. "Of course! I love it!" she beamed.

"It was my idea to bake you a cake!" the girl bragged proudly. "Papa didn't do much," she teased with a mischievous smile.

"Hey! I helped!" Satoshi objected playfully, tickling the child in punishment.

The small family shared a tender moment of laughter that warmed Nene's heart, but it was Nagomi's expectant look that caught her attention. Raising her eyebrows at her, Nene inquired the doe-eyed girl to speak.

"Mama, aren't you going to make a wish?"

* * *

The sound of rushing water and clanking plates fill the kitchen now as the brunette handed her another dish to dry.

"The cake was delicious," Nene starts "did you make it before?" The woman recounts a familiar richness and sponginess of the cake as she rotates the plate.

"It's Momo-senpai's recipe," Satoshi admitted. "We had it last time we visited her shop, I remember how much you liked it so I asked for some notes from her."

Growing red at his comment, she turned her celadon locks away from the man to hide the blush filling her cheeks. At first, she expected the rush of dizziness and flush of heat to subside as her embarrassment wore off, but soon she found herself doubled-over the counter covering her mouth from the convulsions within her stomach.

"Nene, are you alright?" Satoshi asked, rinsing his hands before placing one on the small of her back.

"Yeah…" she breathed, closing her eyes since the brightness of the morning made her even more nauseous. "I'm fine—"

The hand that rested steadily across her back quickly found itself unsupported as Nene darted from the kitchen to the bathroom. Before the woman could even fathom the events unfolding in front of her, she found herself focused on a mixture of chocolate cake and bile that was currently burning her throat as it came back up.

"Nene!" she heard his voice get louder as he rushed her steps. "Are you okay?" Kneeling to her side beside the toilet, he rubbed her back as he felt another violent convulsion of throw up shake her core. "Was it the cake?"

"I… don't know," her voice weakly reverbed in the bowl of the toilet. "Maybe—"

"Mama?" The faint voice of their four-year-old called from the door. "Did I make Mama… sick?"

At the sound of her daughter's sniffles, she lifted her pale face and teary eyes to offer comfort, but before any words could come, another round of bile and cake reached her mouth first.

"I did make Mama sick!" Nagomi wailed at the door, "I'm sorry! I only wanted to surprise Mama!" The child's face became a mess with sobs and mucus. As the young Isshiki continued to cry, Satoshi quickly found himself between the two most important girls of his life who both happen to be in emotional disarray.

Looking over to Nene, he presented her pursed lips before wincing once more at the sound of retching and choked cries. "Nene, I'll be back okay?" Satoshi assured before leaving her side to offer Nagomi solace. She sniffled heavily into his shoulder while he carried her away from the bathroom and into the halls.

* * *

She first hears his footsteps and then a hesitant knock. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she invites, hoarsely.

Slowly, she watches the handle turn inwards and soon afterward, his worried figure peers through the crack. Seeing her seated on the toilet cover, leaning over, Satoshi quickly made his way in front of her, clutching her knees in support. With her face hidden from his view by her bangs, he simply could only offer an expression of guilt.

"Hey… are you feeling better?"

She nods slightly in response.

"I checked all the dates on the containers, nothing was expired. But I threw out the eggs and milk just in case. Maybe it was too sweet? I know a lot of sugar tends to upset your stomach so maybe—"

"Satoshi, calm down," Nene interrupts, raising her head to offer a small smile. "Is Nagomi alright?"

He watches her face, a bit confused at the relief and joy that now replace her pain. "Yeah… she's a bit shaken but she's playing in her room now."

"That's good," Nene's eyes soften as she nods at his update. "Why don't you tell her it wasn't her cake that was making me sick, but her younger sibling instead."

It takes a moment for Satoshi to process the woman's words, blinking a bit before focusing on the beautiful sparkle of his wife's ruby eyes and the subtle hand that laid on her stomach. "Wha… What?"

"You really outdid yourself this year, Satoshi. You got me exactly what I wished for."

 **#**

 **AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in months… I got really caught up with writing BoL and drabbles… hehehe forgive me! Hope you all enjoyed it and I promise I will show HDYSL more love and update more often! Please leave a nice review or comment!


End file.
